The Fox and the Bee
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto returns to Seireitei to find it in a near state of chaos. The betrayal of their captains had hit the divisions hard. Can our blonde hero repair relations with those he left behind? Can he whip Squad 9 back into line before the war begins? Will he be able to fight off his past to secure the future?
1. Chapter 1

**PA: I shall allow you to express your confusion for a few moments now ... And your time is up. The period of confusion is for those that are wondering 'Where did AHVoL go? Why did you release a new Bleach story?' **

**The reason is simple, I was not happy with it, nor with the plans I had for it... which were rather little. Personally I really like this pairing, plus I find it rather hard to place Yugao in any place other than the Naruto universe. The areas don't exactly fit her profile. By that you can possibly already tell that the Naruto/Yugao Fairy Tail crossover is going to be trashed as well.**

**This story starts during the period of grace between the Soul Society Invasion arc and the Winter War.**

**Disclaimer: I own no anime or manga that currently exist.**

* * *

Inside the court of pure souls the captains were gathered in a large room, looking around one could see the empty spaces that the recent treacherous acts had caused. Two men stood rather out-of-place among the mix, they would be the 2nd and 3rd seats of Division 9.

Shuhei Hisagi was a firm man, strangely enough though a tattoo of the number 69 adorned his left cheek as scars ran down the right. He wore a sleeveless variant of the standard Shinigami robes. He was the lieutenant of the 9th division or its second seat.

The man next to him was where most of the attention rested though, the third seat. On his back rested dual zanpakuto, they were of the tanto length and a deep obsidian in colour. Blonde unorganized hair fell down do his shoulders and framed his angular face. He held the clearest and cutting blue eyes most had seen, it was look gazing into the sky on a clear day, yet you could sense a strange icy feeling from holding your gaze for too long. He had donned the standard Shinigami robes, while having a headband tied on his forehead to keep his hair from his face. On it was a piece of metal which had been engraved, the Kanji on it reading Ghost.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, currently third seat of division 9. His long-term mission had just recently finished, upon returning to Seireitei he found it to be in a near state of chaos. The head captain had just finished his debriefing on what had been dubbed 'The Ryoka incident'.

Amusement was the furthest thing from the face of Naruto, "I take it there is something further you wish to speak about... I see no point in gathering all of the Captains for something that could have been handled by a hell butterfly." Naruto stated coldly looking straight forward but not meeting the eyes of anyone.

Captain Yamamoto gave out a small sigh, "Because of what has happened we need to fill the position of captain as soon as possible. Both of you are possible candidates, that is the reason for why we have gathered here."

Hisagi clenched his right fists tight in a display of emotion, "Captain Kaname can still be saved, I believe you are all giving up on him too early! I will not take his spot when there is still a chance for him to return."

"I'll take the position if you would allow such a thing." Naruto replied causing Hisagi to spin on him and glare at the blonde.

"How can you dishonor the Captain like that?" He questioned barely holding back the need to slug the blonde with his fist.

Naruto rose a brow and turned to face the 2nd seat officer, "How can you dishonor him by letting his division run around in a state of uproar? The ninth division needs a leader to put it back on its feet. Or have you forgotten about the others? Do your own needs come before those of your comrades? I thought you were not that selfish Hisagi... but maybe I was wrong."

The room fell silent, some felt inclined to agree with the blonde, while others thought he was being harsh and speaking out of line. Hisgai clenched his fists tighter and intensified his glare, "You don't have the strength to be a Captain Naruto, that is something we both know!" The other Captains in the room all frowned. They had seen the blonde's shikai... it was incredibly difficult to fight against. His skills with the Kido arts were second to none, and his speed and strength were on levels that had been long forgotten... he was more than strong enough for the position _before_ his mission.

"Really? Captain Yamamoto believes in me, plus it has been quite some time since you last saw me move Hisgai. Close to twenty years if I am not correct... pray tell how you have an accurate read on my abilities?"

The room fell quiet but what happened next caught everyone off guard, Hisagi moved forward and threw a heavy fist at the blonde. It was right on target but yet it moved right through Naruto as he took a step forward and rested his blade against the boys throat from standing back to back with him, drawing a thing line of blood, "Acting out of aggression will prove nothing here Hisagi, you have become dull. How many hollows have you vanquished since we last spoke?" The calm voice of Naruto stated while the other captains made to move only for Yamamoto to tell them to keep in place.

"Eight thousand, the most in our division... and yourself?"

Naruto took a deep breath, carefully building the suspense in the room ," Fifty two... thousand, is when I stopped counting. Now that my mission is complete and I have returned I can inform you, I was sent to guard a rift between the human word and the hollow one while it was being repaired. During this time I awakened my Bankai, along with perfected my Shikai. Now please tell me more of how I am not qualified."

Kenpachi looked to the Head Captain with a grin on his face, "Is what the brat says true?" The gravely question was answered with a firm nod, "Then he has my vote, along with a demand that he swings by my division at some point for a 'spar'."

"Does anyone see reason for Uzumaki Naruto to not receive promotion?"

Many captains in the room shook their heads at the question causing Hisagi to let his jaw hinge open, he could not express his relief at seeing Unohara raise a gentle hand into the air, "I would like to assess Uzumaki-san's mental stability before giving my final verdict. After all from the report we read earlier much strain has been placed on his person for quite a long time."

Yamamoto gave a sharp nod, "Do you agree to such a thing Uzumaki-san?"

"Hai Head Captain Yamamoto!" The blonde replied giving a small bow and removing his blade from Hisgai's throat, placing it back inside its sheath.

"Uzumaki-san before you leave could I have a word with you?" The somewhat calm voice of Soifon cut across the room, a slight underside of gravel present in her tone. The other commanding officers looked over to her in question, sure they too had wanted to see if they could squeeze any information out of him, but they had expected Soifon to respect privacy... at least somewhat.

Naruto looked over to Unohara, "I shall arrive at your barracks when Captain Soifon is done with me... is that okay?" His question was received with a small nod from the resident medic. "Head Captain, is there anything else you would ask of me?"

"No Uzumaki-san. We shall reconvene when Captain Unohara has the results from your test. You may be excused, you as well Shuhei-san."

Both men bowed as Yamamoto finished, each heading towards the door and neither saying a word to one another. Naruto leaned up against a post while the captains started filing out of the room, a few nods were given to the blonde and he shifted nervously under their gaze. He felt out-of-place, he had been away so long now that he no longer knew how to act around those he once called friends.

"Naruto... remember you owe me a fight!" A gravely voice came from beside him, the blonde looked over to see the Captain of Division 11 and gave a wild smile.

"Hai Captain Zaraki. I look forward to testing how much I have grown compared to yourself."

Kenpachi narrowed his lone visible eye for a moment, "I don't address you with such respect _Namikaze-sama_ so don't do the same for me..." He trailed watching as Naruto widened his eye for a moment.

"Understood Kenpachi, may I assume a little bee told you?" Naruto's only response was to have the large captain chuckle as he walked away.

"Remember my fight Naruto!"

The blonde let out a tired sigh, only to stand to attention as the near silent footsteps of the stealth division's captain came into view, "Uzumaki-san."

"Captain Soifon. How have things been?" It took him a few moments to realize that was possibly the worst thing to say at the current time.

Soifon's brow twitched as the question and she gritted her teeth, "You leave for twenty years and that's the best you can do?"

"You know how things work some times, I would have told you but I was needed right away..." The blonde trailed looking away from the navy-blue haired captain, "Plus I haven't had much time to really think about anything since I got back."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the Naruto I used to know," Soifon narrowed her eyes at the blonde watching as he grew a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

If Soifon was a more emotional person she may have palmed her face at the blondes density, it confused her so much how he could be so smart during a fight yet acted like he was running in first gear outside of them... "The Naruto I knew never thought about anything."

"The Soifon I knew wouldn't have told my secret. I guess we have both changed in my time away."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

The blonde gave a small shrug as he rested his hand on his zanpakuto, Soifong rested a hand on her own, this Naruto was clearly different, but he wouldn't outright attack her right? Anyway it never hurt to be safe, "Maybe I am just thinking about it too much, or maybe Kenpachi knows things he shouldn't... things I only told you?" Naruto fell through the floor as he finished talking, much to the annoyance of Soifon who started putting the pieces together. What irked her the most was that she couldn't even feel his reiryoku anymore... he really was starting to live up to the joke title she gave him so long ago, 'Ghost'.

* * *

The blonde was on his way back to the Squad 9 barracks, he had finished having his mental screening from Unohara. She was very 'thorough' even going as far as asking a few rather personal questions. His feet struck the stony path only for him to stop at the bottom of the small steps to the barracks door.

"I have been thinking on what you said, you're right, with our captain gone it is up to us to lead the division back onto the right path... I guess I am trying to say sorry, you just got back and didn't need this shit thrown onto your plate." Hisagi informed as he pushed off the edge of the door, a small frown on his face, "Plus you seem to have turned into a hard-ass since you've been gone."

Naruto rolled his shoulders forward and let out a small sigh, "Kinda had too, was working alongside Division 12, yet they were not very focused on fixing the task, more like they wanted to see exactly what it meant for us. I had to kick their butts into gear, make sure they stay focused on their real task. Sleep was minimal and fighting was near constant for me. About half way through I figured Kaname sent me to try to get me killed... when I arrived back here and found he was a traitor well, my fears seemed to become cemented."

"Well I don't exactly know where we stand anymore, but you helped me through a tough time so I will be here if you need it." The tattooed man stuck his hand out in a friendly manner.

Naruto took it and gave a small smile, "It will just take me some time to settle in again, but thank you Hisagi. It means a lot to me, plus I hope that in time we can rekindle our past friendship and rivalry."

The two broke apart as the second seat showed Naruto around the barracks again, there had been a few changes but nothing really out-of-place. Their feet striking against the wooden floors as they came to the blondes old room, he opened the door and let a wide smile grace his face, "We left your room as it was, after all you always disliked people touching your things."

"Thank you, it does feel good to be back here." The blonde replied as he moved further into the room, only absently noting that Hisagi had left. His hand slowly stretched out and took up the photo on his nightstand, it was very old.

There was small signs of wear and tear around its edges, it showed him and Soifon standing side by side with Yoruichi behind them. The small now captain had a frown on her face while Naruto rested a hand on her head and sported a trademark grin, one that was nearly the exact same as the darker skinned Shinigami behind him.

From way back when, when he was still a part of the 2nd division. His lieutenant badge in place. It was funny how things turned out, they had been almost like a family, but when _she_ left... well things started to fall apart.

He felt depression hit and asked for some leave from the forces for a time, Soifon quickly stood up and took the captains position, swearing to run a tight ship and find out why her mother figure had left.

It was true that Soifon was close to Yoruichi but what many didn't know was that Naruto and her were practically siblings, her family had taken him in after his was tragically murdered. They had grown up together and he had become her bodyguard during her time as a captain.

His world fell apart, and if it wasn't for Kaname he may have never gotten back onto his feet. He had met the blind Samurai in the graveyard, he was exiting the area when the man asked him to follow, showing him the grave of his fallen friend.

The words spoken back then were ones he would still listen to, no matter what their speaker had become now, 'Everyone has a reason for what they do, understanding this reason is what allows us to fight, to protect those that matter most to us. I figure you have just lost sight of your's for now.'

Really, now those words seemed to ring the heaviest, had Kaname just lost sight? Or did he have a reason behind his betrayal? It was Kaname that lead him to Division 9, and he quickly raised through the ranks, making friends and even a rival or two.

Soifon became cold, thinking he had somewhat abandoned her as well. He looked down at the photo in his hand and gave a small sigh before placing it down, he didn't want her to be stuck in the past like he was. He needed her to move forward like he was trying to do.

He pulled up the covers of his western style bed, he never really understood how people could be comfortable sleeping on those small mats, and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Naruto had his hand rested on his zanpakuto, across from him stood Kenpachi, a wild grin etched onto his face as he brought his blade down on the blonde. To onlookers it would seem as if the blonde walked right through the man, yet Kenpachi felt the movement, it was two flash steps at a crazy speed.

Naruto threw his elbow into the mans back and caused him to stumble forward slightly before swinging in a wide arc. The clang of metal rang heavy int he air as the blonde shifted his back foot and gave a small smirk, "How about we turn thins up a little... you remove your eye-patch and I unleash my shikai?"

Naruto tossed his blade to his left hand, raising it high before running it through his right arm, "Distort the Worlds, Kurama!"

The blonde right arm now looked demonic, his fingernails had been turned to claws and its skin darkened. His form had become hazy and his slow steps left an after image in his wake.

Kenpachi frowned, the blonde's reiryoku was still not able to be sensed, something he had found odd. He rose his zanpakuto up and removed his spirit sucking eye patch, letting his full power out into the fray. He tossed it over to the side and made a mad dash at the blonde, only for him to step to the side at the last moment.

The captain swung his blade off to the side to strike the blonde only for the after image in front of him to land a heavy strike to his chest, pushing the larger man away.

Soifon stood off to the side watching the fight like the other captains, it was Naruto's test of ability in combat. But right now she knew who had the fight in their hands, "Uzumaki-san has won, there is no longer any point in continuing this."

Hisagi nodded his head in agreement, "Even the former captain of our division had trouble with his Shikai. The movements are too unpredictable."

Toshiro rose a brow, "It does not make sense to me, can someone explain?"

"It would be best if I didn't, we seem to be at odds at the moment. If he is to become captain, I would rather not create un needed barriers." Soifon's statement caused a few looks of confusion that was quickly swept under the rug.

Naruto jumped up into the air, raising his leg high to bring it down in an axe kick. Kenpachi quickly brought his blade up only to watch the blonde travel through it, he swept his zanpakuto out wide and felt it being held in place. He pulled back and went to attack only to feel the kick from earlier land on the center of his back.

"That's a pretty cheap trick you have there Naruto, but it just makes this more interesting," Zaraki smiled wide as he brought his blade up, slashing it through an after image of the blonde, "If I keep removing these images you can't hit me with them."

Naruto rose a brow at the captain and clenched his right fist tight, he took his remaining blade in his left hand, and repeated the actions he had at the start, only this time he was welcomed with a streamline bleach white arm in return, the claws still in place, "The second part of my Shikai's release. It took quite some time to figure this out, but let's go Kenpachi."

The blonde dashed forward and two images appeared either side of him, each with the clawed hands as they moved to surround the captain. He went to slash through one, only for it to raise its hand and block the strike. Without missing a beat he punched at another one and sent out kick at the other. Both strikes went through but he felt a heavy handed double punch strike him across the back.

"I assume you have figured out how my Shikai works by now Kenpachi?" Naruto questioned as he landed on the ground, looking across at the scared captain.

Zaraki swung his sword down at the ground, cleaving a nice large mark of earth away, "I got the jist of it, ya jump between those images of your right?"

Naruto rose his right hand into the air, slowly reaching around to the back of his headband, "You're right, that's the jist of it, but you see, the number of images changes with the amount of reiryoku I push out of my body. When you destroy an image it cuts the reiryoku I use to maintain it away from my body. Meaning that using it for prolonged periods of time could be fatal. Let me show you its full power." With a strong smile he undid the headband, letting it fall into his other hand before placing it into his robes. His hair fell down and covered his face, showing his blue eyes through careful spaces.

A few moments passed before Kenpachi widened his eyes, he was now able to sense the reiryoku of Naruto, and more surprisingly he could feel it rapidly increasing. It wasn't long before the ground cracked under Naruto and his hair started to blow around from the pressure, "Kamen butō-kai (Masquerade Ball), is my Shikai's ultimate form, you are about to see why."

New images of Naruto started to appear in the field, slowly filling it up and boxing the duo in. Kenpachi looked over to Yamamoto with a wicked grin, "Is his testing done? Because I don't want to have to hold anything back here!"

"Uzumaki-san's test was completed the moment he was able to stand on even ground with you, after the removal of your suppressor," The older captain replied and tapped his cane on the ground, "Now I want to see both of you fight at your best."

Naruto rose his right hand and pointed it towards Kenpachi, slowly opening his palm and feeling out his reiryoku, a compacted yellow orb formed before a torrent of lightning flew forward at Kenpachi. The large captain flicked Naruto's attack away with his zanpakuto only to feel unease at his current position.**  
**

All around him each blonde held a palm out charging the yellow orb while their faces seemed to be hidden away. As if reacting to an unspoken command each spell discharged creating a tower of lightning in the middle of the field.

"Was that just Raikōhō?" Toshiro question in bewilderment as the blonde on the field tied his headband around his head again, moving the long blonde hair away from his face. His hands turning back to normal and his zanpakuto returning to their sheath's.

"That it was, Uzumaki-san can use Kido up to a level of 70 without uttering the name. A handy trick he won't reveal to any others. What should actually be questioned is, how he was able to cast that many at once, but I am sure some of you already know how." The captain of the second squad spoke, seeing a handful of nods in response.

With everything back in place, Naruto stalked up to the still smoldering crater where Kenpachi was struck with his Kido barrage. The scared captain slowly coming to stand on his feet, the blonde held his hands up defensively as he came to stop in front of the man and gave a small bow, "This victory is yours Kenpachi, much longer and I would be forced to draw on my Bankai, that is something I don't have the energy to do safely." The two talked for a while longer while the captains engaged in their own conversation.

Yamamoto cleared his voice, bringing the captains attention's back to him "Can anyone see reason for why Uzumaki-san is not fit to be captain of squad 9?"

"I believe most of us would like to speak with him at some time in private, but I don't think anyone has a valid reason as to hold him back. Do you have anything to add Soifon?" Shunsui the captain of squad 8 questioned, a smile on his face.

The younger captain held a neutral expression on her face, "I don't see why I would have anything extra to add."

The leader of squad 8 stroked the stubble on his chin, "I was under the impression that you two had been close for some time?"

"We have had a falling out of sorts, Uzumaki-san and myself hardly talk to one another. It is for each others best interests. I would have as good an idea of him as each of you." She stated as calmly as possible, hoping no one noticed her nails digging into her covered arms.

Naruto approached looking like he had not been in a somewhat serious spar just moments before. His hands by his sides as Kenpachi walked up behind him, his robes in tatters and burn marks over his skin joining with the forming bruises, "I see no reason not to give him a shot in the seat. I do feel as though he played a dirty trick, I thought you couldn't attack from your 'images'?"

"I never said such a thing Kenpachi. Plus they are made of my reiryoku, why wouldn't they be able to use Hado, which is a reiryoku based art?" The blonde's questions earned a grumble from the scared captain.

"*tsk* Smartass."

The cane of the division 1 captain hit the ground softly, drawing attention back towards him, "Uzumaki Naruto, are you still ready to enter the trail period of Captaincy?"

Naruto got down on one knee and rested his right hand above his heart, "Hai Head Captain!"

"Then as of this moment, Uzumaki Naruto is the current head of division 9. Your position will be assessed again at the end of your trial."

The blonde stood and gave a deep bow to the head captain, before turning and giving the same respect to the other captains around him, "I thank you all for placing your faith in me. I will try my best not to let you down, and to put division 9 back on track."

* * *

**PA: So what do you think? Does this seem interesting to you guys? Does it seem better put together than the first chapter of 'A Hollow View on Life'? I look forward to hearing from you, plus if you are over seeing the Shinigami side of things, look for 'Hollows Never Cry' on my profile page. It is going to be a Naruto/Nel/Tier (Harribel) Hollow fic...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PA: Hey all back with a rather quick update. The reason for this? Well it was just so nice to write.**

**Not a huge AN here at the moment as there is not a lot to discuss. I am though trying a new segment at the end of my chapters, where it expands on points that may be confusion or questions I think the readers may have. This chapters section is quite large and I would advise reading it if you are feeling confused.**

**Onto answering reviews.**

**BacoBoyX9: I feel the same way, I really do enjoy this pairing but there are hardly any good stories of it going around. Hopefully this makes it one day haha.**

**God-ShadowEx100: Then don't read it if you don't like it. Simple as that. I don't see why you have to go all fan-boy during your flame. But if you were to read the chapter properly, they are more like clones than mirrors, Naruto's headband is a repression device plus two different universes. Things aren't going to be the same.**

**InflatedChimp: Such a strange name, I do like the mental image it gives though haha. Trust me, I was really _really_ rusty when I first started... some of this stories shouldn't see the light of day again until they have been fixed. I did lose interest in them though, mostly because I was putting in work and getting nothing out of it really.**

**It took me a few different stories and ways of writing before I found the style I use now, one that people seem to like. They had been place holders for a long time already, and I just had to take them down. When I saw someone review or favourite them I twinged, knowing that I wasn't going to get around to working on them for some time... plus also that someone had read them.**

**I don't find it naggy really. I am okay if you express yourself, just as long as it is in a respectable manner, and I will give you an explanation for why it was done in the same way:).**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto.**

* * *

A small sigh escaped the lips of one Uzumaki Naruto, his Captain Haori was in place with the large kanji for 9 on the back. His Zanpakuto where they needed to be, one on the small of his back, the other on his right shoulder-blade.

The reason for his sigh would be the report he was reading, well it was less of a report and more of a training schedule for the members of squad 9. It was disgusting woeful, they spent 2 hours per day training... that was it, and most of that was trying to get on better terms with your Zanpakuto spirit.

"Hasagi!" Roared the blonde, it was a common theme for the past couple of days.

Since Naruto had stepped up to the plate, he had dealt with more than his fair share of paper work. His subordinates would come and bother him with the stupidest reasons known to man, hell they didn't even know how to take care of a scraped knee.

The Ninth Division was in shambles, Kaname had done his best to run it into the ground, and it was showing. The captain's door was nearly blown off of its hinges as the black-haired man burst in, panting heavily, "You called Naruto-taichou?"

A new level of respect was earned from the man, after seeing him go toe to toe with Kenpachi and come out looking like nothing had happened, while the beastly man looked like he waded through a horde of hollows. He had to keep the smirk from his lips, there was more than a good chance that his new boss had done that literally.

Naruto looked at the clock in front of him and widened his eyes, snapping them back up to the lieutenant before him, "Shit I woke you didn't I?" It was 5 am, a time many would still be asleep, yet Naruto was already up and wide awake.

Hisagi didn't know exactly how to answer, would Naruto be angry if he wasn't already awake? "I was just about to get up myself Taichou, there is no issue."

He saw Naruto raise a brow, forcing him to swallow a quickly forming lump in the middle of his throat, "Regardless of that..." Naruto looked away from him for a moment and shook his head, it was clear that he had disturbed the man from sleep, and that he had no plans of getting up this early, "What do you think about the amount this squad trains?"

"Currently... the men seem to be happy with how often we train, there is room for more of course." He looked over at the captain and saw him sketching out something on a large piece of paper, he was curious but waited calmly, feeling his answer would come in a few moments.

Naruto gave a small sigh and placed the paper down on the table, shifting it across to his Lieutenant, "And what do you think of this?"

Hisagi skimmed over the paper and nearly dropped his jaw at what it entailed, "I think it will raise some problems at first, but at the end of the day it's your division, the men will just have to adapt."

"That's not what I asked, I asked what _you_ thought of it..." Trailed the blonde, calmly moving around his room and pouring himself a small cup of coffee, he had really missed its taste in his time away, freshly ground Robusta beans.

The Lieutenant rose a brow and looked over the paper again, "Personally I think it is too much."

Naruto scoffed as he moved to sit down, "It's only 6 hours Hisagi... did you know that division 2 trains for a minimum of 10 hours a day? They are then encouraged to train further in their free time. I feel 6 is not much to ask from you all, considering I will be training alongside you all. While you may struggle at first, you will quickly adapt, or you will be left behind and kicked out of the squad, sent back to the academy to learn what it means to be a Shinigami. Cause what I see here... is absolute shit!"

The blonde quickly finished his drink and rinsed it out, looking back to his second in charge and pressing his lips into a thin line, "Seeing as you were going to be up already, come with me. We'll have a large breakfast with everyone, there I will tell them of the changes. Also seeing as you are my Lieutenant you will be spending 2 hours with me after everyone else is done training. As much as it pains me to say, Abarai is more than a challenge for you right now... and you know how much I dislike him."

Hisagi didn't have anything to say to that, so he did all he could think of, giving a low bow and a quick, "Hai Taichou!"

* * *

Hisagi's breath was heavy, he looked around him and saw more than a few members of the squad on the ground, either gasping for air or passed out. In front of them stood their Captain, not a drop of sweat visible on his form. In fact he looked fresher now then when Hisagi had first seen him.

"Congratulations... you all completed your first day of training... although it was very tame, but we can build on that in time... for those of you able to walk, lunch has been prepared for you already, courtesy of division 4, so be sure to thank them. I will _not_ tolerate you being disrespectful to them, considering they have gone out of their way to do this for you." Naruto commanded from where he stood, watching as his men nodded hungrily before dashing off. The blonde locked his sights on his Lieutenant and gave a near chilling smile.

"Hasigi, come we shall walk, talk and eat." The blonde waved him down and flicked a pack of rice buns and beef to the man. Getting him to follow behind him, "Now, I know you are going to be sore and grouchy tomorrow, so if you are smart, you would do a quick warm down and soak yourself in the springs later. But for now, you are going to come at me with everything you have, Shikai and Kido included. As you become better, I shall become tougher, when I am done with you, even Kenpachi will want to spar against you."

"I thought you were meant to give me a reason to train, not avoid it." Joked Hisgai... something that Naruto did not pick up on.

The blonde had risen an eye to that statement, "Kenpachi knows what he is doing when it comes to a contest of strength. He is good at singling out strong people as well. You should be mindful of what you say."

The Lieutenant just nodded his head, biting into his riceballs, hoping not to put another fut into his mouth. His eyes widened though as the duo approached a clearing, battle scars littered the field and mountains were missing their tops, "I used to train here with Soifon-Taichou... this place is the best for what we are about to do, as it is far enough away from anything where someone could get hurt, yet close enough that if one of us gets hurt, aid is not too far away. Here you will become the warrior I know you can be... it's fitting in a way, that I would use this training ground for you, after all it was my first Taichou that showed it to me."

Hisagi widened his eyes slightly, already knowing exactly who he was talking about, hell he had heard of Naruto before he had joined the squad... the man was a scary Lieutenant, "I thank you then Taichou... and will try my best not to disappoint."

"Don't be a kiss ass, just finish your meal and get ready. Your first goal will be to make me draw my Zanpakuto." Naruto exclaimed, jumping high into the air and landing a fair few feet away, his Reiatsu completely concealed. He watched as his Lieutenant quickly finished his meal and drew his katana, stretching his arms out a few times before setting his stance, "Your two hours start when you begin. Start when you feel like it."

Two hours... it felt like so much longer, Hisgai's body was burning, he had released after the first few minutes, meaning he was feeling completely drained, meanwhile Naruto looked fine, a small smile on his face as he clenched his gloved fist, there were a few minor scratches on it, but nothing to show that he had any real difficulty.

"Not bad, did you learn something today?" Questioned the blonde as he walked forward and put his arms across his chest.

Hisagi panted but gave a stern nod, "Yeah... that you're a monster..." He joked out before hearing the subtle grinding of teeth from his Captain, "That we have grown weak, you didn't even attack once during the time, you just let me wear myself out, knowing that I would tire out before you."

"Correct. I find the state of Division 9 to be pitiful, I am aiming to fix that, plus bring back the old commando unit we used to have... when that time comes, you will not be the only one doing the extra training. Now come on, let's go back to the barracks and get you rested up." Naruto waved him down only for Hisagi to shake his head defiantly.

The lieutenant took a deep breath in as he readied his stance, "With your permission Taichou, I would like to continue training!"

A wide smile spread across Naruto's face, "You are free to do as you wish now Hisagi, do you really want to spend _your_ free time training?"

"A Shinigami must always be prepared to fight for the souls we live to protect! A Shinigami must always be ready to strike down at the Hollows that encroach into the realm of the living... A Shinigami must always be ready!" Hisgai replied taking a firm stance and staring down Naruto.

The blonde spun on his feet, hiding the smirk on his face, "Good work Hisgai, but for now rest. Let this new routine set in before you push yourself further, while I admire your will to continue on, your body doesn't... it's about to collapse upon itself. So take it easy and rest up... come see me after that Vice-Captain meeting of yours. I will have a list of things for you to work on during your free time by then. But for now, you're dismissed!"

"Hai Taichou!"

Naruto heard the steps of Hisagi leave and his smile quickly turned to a frown, "You can come out now... Soifon-Taichou..." His eyes were closed and his frown quickly turned into a thin line, "If you are going to sneak around, at least lower your Reiatsu to a level where it isn't able to be detected..."

"Not all of us have a headband like yours. Plus who said I was sneaking around. I felt Reiatsu clashing from over here and decided to see what was happening." Soifon stated turning her nose up in the air and looking away from Naruto.

The blonde gave a small sigh, she was being stubborn again, "I didn't release my Reiatsu at all, I hardly think you felt it clashing with anything, also aren't you meant to be training your squad right now?" Well two could play that game.

"My squad can train itself, I am more worried about you out here training _only_ one of yours. Not to mention, I wanted to see how the latest captain was doing, making sure they were keeping up with their duties and what not. Is there something wrong with that?" The bluenette huffed out, promptly crossing her arms under her chest.

Naruto looked at the trees around him, a smirk playing at his lips, "I had already finished training my squad for the day, Hisgai said he wanted to learn more... well as you saw, so I taught him more. I wonder does _your_ Lieutenant show the same enthusiasm as _mine_?"

Soifon now gritted her teeth, that was a really low blow, and they both knew it, with a sigh she shifted on her feet, "I got really drunk. I got the strange notion that you left me as well, this was before I found out you were on a mission, and tried to down myself like you used to. Turns out holding my liquor is something I will need to train in. Kenpachi found me stumbling through the training grounds, and overheard me cursing your name... your full name. I'm sorry, if that's what you're looking for."

"Hearing you say sorry? I must be dreaming... _The_ Soifon-Taichou, saying _sorry_, to _me?_ " Naruto chuckled watching her twitch, looking ready to strike out at the man in front of her._  
_

He had always been able to get under her skin in a moment, his trait was proving itself true yet again, "Take it or leave it, that's what happened. I made him swear not to tell another soul about it, and so far... you are the only one he has even mentioned it to... I had honestly thought he had forgotten all ab-"

"Oi," The blonde called stopping her form continuing, forcing her to turn to face him, "Don't get all soppy on me, that ain't your style. I like the Pissy little firecracker you are, this sad and sorry stuff ain't like you and it scares me. What's next Yoruichi isn't a bitch?"

"Well not a huge bitch..." Trailed the younger girl, looking away sheepishly from the blonde.

"Oi Soi, what happened? Didn't you want to 'sting her to death'?" Naruto's brows were furrowed in equal parts of confusion and anger, he had not forgotten what it had been like, feeling like someone had just abandoned you.

Soifon pulled her blade from its sheath, looking across to the blonde whom narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Fight me... that's how you used to always figure out what I was thinking..." Was all the young captain said, holding her wakizashi across her body in a reverse grip, giving her best level face to the blonde._  
_

Naruto looked at her without emotion, a hand resting on the hilt of either tanto, his stance giving off the feel that he was relaxed and ready. The Captain of Squad 2 was about to move when she felt the cold steel of a blade against her throat, the image of Naruto in front of her fading from view, "What's the difference between Shinigami and Hollow Soifon? And no kiddy shit, like one is the good guy and one is the bad guy."

Naruto's voice seemed to come from every angle at once, his body forming in front of her again as the metal around her neck vanished. Only his left hand now resting on his Zanpakuto, he had not released at all meaning he shouldn't be able to use his images like he was... unless that wasn't his true Shikai.

The Chinese captain looked at him with heavy confusion, not able to think of an answer that he might be looking for, "I'll tell ya, where we sit on the food chain... and now that those positions are being threatened the similarities become more and more, Hollows can form groups... did ya know that? Hollows can have leaders, hell I had one use a Zanpakuto against me. Hollows are evolving, becoming more and more like us, while we sit around here twiddling our thumbs, becoming content with what we already have."

His words sparked something in the young captain as she dashed forward, bringing her blade down upon him with a harsh glare, "Those sound like the words of a traitor!"

"Really?!" Naruto questioned grabbing her fist and bringing his face close to her own, a foxy smirk in place as their eyes met, "Hearing the truth can be pretty harsh can't it? I love my life here... that is why I will do everything in my power to make sure we win the coming war. If Captain Yamamoto wants me to turn into a beast to secure our victory... I would do it. _That_ is what I would do, within a heartbeat to make sure we stay on top."

The blonde in front of her moved at blinding speeds, quickly pushing her blade off to the side and landing three swift knife hand strikes on her body. He spun around grabbing her haori and tossing her into the air.

Naruto watched her through narrow eyes, like he was analysing each move she made, "Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!" Came the voice of the still tumbling Soifon, the golden form of her Shikai quickly coming to play, "Fight me like you mean it Uzumaki-Taichou! Cause I won't hold back any longer!"

A smirk tugged at the blondes lips, Soifon stopped dead in her tracks, she had seen that very same look many times before, "Then use your Bankai... you know that would kill most Captains right?" The blonde shifted and tossed his right tanto into the air, holding his arm out to the side as it fell, "Distort the Worlds, Kurama!"

His form was not hazy, but his hand had become demonic like his fight with Kenpachi, "Now I know what your Shikai and your Bankai do... but after the false information from yesterday... only Captain Yamamoto and myself know what mine do. While it's true to a point that I can create images with it... the real truth is that I can 'control' more images... but that would be a pretty cruddy Shikai right? Well Kurama seemed to think the same."

Naruto used Shunpo to move forward, stepping in front of the small captain, his right hand barging forward a moment later, grasping around the stinger of Suzumebachi, letting it run through his hand and poke out of the back of his hand, his fingers gripped her fist tight as his nails dug in, holding her in place. "Experience my Shikai, Jigoku Byuu! (Hell View!)"

The world around them faded, before Soifon the clang of swords rang heavy through the air, tilting her head up she saw the blonde she considered a friend fighting against Aizen, Yoruichi was providing him with support, but the two were quickly being pushed back, then in a flash it was over. Aizen had run them both through.

The picture faded, quickly being replaced by another, Soul Society was in ruins, fires raising into the sky with smoke blanketing the sky... then there was nothing, she felt the claws in her hand slowly pull themselves back as Naruto pushed her away, her eyes quickly coming back to the real world.

"Kurama is a nasty piece of work, but what he loves most is preying on the fear of others, it is the main reason I could go flat-out against Kenpachi with my Shikai... the man knowns no fear. Each time I hit you with my hand, your fears will slowly ring heavier and heavier, each time I get a good grip of you, I can make you relive Jigoku Byuu. I'm telling your this because," Naruto held his hand up and showed the white mark from Suzumebachi, Soifon widened her eyes as it slowly vanished, "I have already figured out how to best your Shikai, meaning I can do that trade as often as I like."

Naruto dashed forward at near blinding speeds, his right hand narrowly moving past the cheek of the young captain, she inwardly let out a breath of relief before a huge explosion happened behind her, she had momentarily forgotten that Naruto was not dangerous because of his Zanpakuto, which was completly unknown, so more than likely just as dangerous actually... no, it was because he could use high level Kido without even saying their name, that coupled with his fast movements and the unpredictability of his images made him a true threat. No she had not dodged the strike... he had purposely missed.

But if he went to the trouble of hiding information during his testing, why would he tell it to her now? It was something she could not wrap her head around, the blonde foxy friend of hers was always like that, a constant enigma.

Naruto jumped back, making sure to run his claws lightly along her face, leaving a few deep cuts, nothing some healing Kido couldn't fix up, "Fear is something interesting, it can drive you forward... or squash you beneath its foot. Yet a person without it is considered to be a 'beast'. I find that people without fear are those who know what it is like to be placed in the worst situation, and still make it out alive... Kenpachi and myself are more alike than people realise. Now Soifon... Do you fear me?"

The captain in question could only watch as he jumped back, grabbing his other tanto and cutting both his legs, they quickly took the same demonic visage as his right arm. He lowered his stance and Soifon could feel the Reiatsu radiating off of him, despite the repression device he wore around his head. It felt toxic, like it was trying to burn away her skin.

Then it vanished, the blonde headed captain she had known for centuries stood there with his trademark smirk in place, his arm and legs back to normal with his Zanpakuto sheathed again, "I need to speak to Captain Yamamoto. You'll have to excuse me..."

"Did you find out what you needed to Naruto?"

The blonde froze in his spot and looked at her intently, that may have been the first time she had spoken his name, but either way he gritted his teeth for a moment, "I am not sure..." With that he lifted his right hand up to the tanto on his right shoulder and vanished.

Soifon sealed Suzumebachi back into it's wakizashi easily sliding back into its sheath, she gazed at where the blonde had stood moments before with a frown on her face, "You and Yoruichi are so much a like that it isn't even funny. She is sorry you know, but she didn't want to drag us into her problems."

* * *

Sadly Naruto was already way to far out of earshot to hear what his friend had said, he knelt deeply before the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, his eyes trained to the floor, "You may raise Uzumaki Naruto. I believe that would be for the best, given your 'circumstances' I feel you may be the only trustworthy teacher for Kurosaki Ichigo. I shall send word to the human word, how you can this information though will remain out of my reach... you truly are interesting Uzumaki Naruto..." The large form of Yamamoto trailed as Naruto stood with a small smile on his face.

"I shall head out and go pick him up, also if you knew, these conversations of ours wouldn't be as interesting now would they?" A smirk threatened to play on his lips, the fox having found someone else he could teach his style to.

"If that was all Uzumaki Naruto, you may leave now. I assume you have quite a bit on your plate at the moment."

Naruto gave a stiff nod as he walked to the end of the room, jumping up onto the beam and giving a large bow, "Hai Yamamoto-Taichou." He was rather pleased he wasn't called out on how he still had the ability to grasp such information.

But then again, Yamamoto knew secrets about the blonde that couldn't afford to get out to the public. So it would be ill-advised for Naruto to turn rouge like the other captains.

* * *

The blonde stood over the clear sky in Karakura Town. It would seem that he was not the only one that was entering at this point of time, a large spike of Reiatsu alerting him to the presence of Hollows. His right hand going to the tanto on his shoulder, his feet pushed off the air and sent him rocketing forward.

Sure he knew this was going to be a rather stupid idea, after all he had a limiter on... but still, if he needed to he could always just fight with his images. He had arrived in time to see a large teenager being tossed aside. His eyes quickly scanned the clearing and found a strange orange-haired girl, using an even stranger barrier to heal people from the looks of it.

Naruto dropped down and took in the appearance of the two in front of him, one was short and stream lined, with short black-hair, a strange helmet of sorts on the left side of his head. The other was large and bulky, nearly the complete opposite of the one before. A large bone like jaw across his chin.

Both had blades by their side, Naruto rose a brow at the people in question, "Hollow masks... yet you use what feels like a Zanpakuto, how strange you two are... girl, get your friend and get out of here."

The shorter one looked at Naruto with question in his eyes, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" His hand shifted and he stretched it out, pointing his fingers towards the blonde in question.

"Ya, that would be me... I didn't think I was that famous. But I am pretty sure you guys are hollows... that means I am going to have ta kill ya's, sorry." A twisted grin filtered onto the blonde face as he rested his hands on his Zanpakuto.

The three were about to fight before a loud call interrupted them, "Oi who are you?!"

Naruto turned slightly to look at the new comer, orange spiky hair, black Shinigami robes, "Ahh, Kurosaki Ichigo. You really did make it quite easy for me to find you. Maybe you should rethink your approach for next time ne?"

"I have never seen you before... but you wear the haori of a captain?" The Substitute Shinigami questioned as Naruto drew his Zanpakuto and held them in a tight reverse grip.

He gave a quick over the shoulder grin, "Names Uzumaki Naruto, Captain of Squad 9... I'm new but I am here to take you back to Seireitei, I am going to teach ya how to use that power of yours."

"W-what power are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned, suddenly becoming increasingly defensive around the creepy blonde, it was like these blondes were coming out of nowhere these days.

"The thing that makes ya different from all the other Shinigami, it makes ya like me in a way. Either that or you can become a traitor like the others, but trust me... my way is better, and much more _fun_." Naruto flipped over the larger hollow, moving at a speed only the smaller one could follow. The arms of the large one fell to the ground with a solid thud, "Honestly thought you guys would be tougher, the family scrolls said you Arrancar are meant to be strong, eh maybe they were all weak though ne?"

"Yammy, pick yourself up." The stoic smaller hollow stated as he glanced at Naruto.

The larger one wormed his way up to standing on his legs again, "But Ulquiorra, let me crush 'im."

Naruto rose his hand into the air with a large smile, "If my word counts for anything... I am all for letting him have a shot."

"See, the blonde wants to have a shot... let me at him Ulquiorra!" The large man roared only for the smaller one to shrug his shoulders.

"Aizen said that we were to merely test the defence and reaction time of the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo is of no threat right now. I do not feel like staying around just to see you lose a fight you can't hope to win... no not a fight, an Akuma would wipe the floor with you." The shorter Arrancar stated as he turned away and opened up a Garganta.

Ulquiorra couldn't be bothered arguing with Yammy any more, hence he jumped into the air and threw the large man into hollow portal., turning around and giving one last look to the blonde.

Naruto flipped his head down, letting his bangs shadow his eyes, an eerie blue glow howling from his orbs as his face twisted into a feral smirk, "Come back real soon ya hear? Cause I'll be waiting for ya! And I'll gut ya..." Naruto flared his Reiatsu, breaking the headband that kept his hair mostly out of his eyes, forcing the Garganta to close from the spiritual pressure forced onto it.

His twisted grin turned to Ichigo for a few moments, slowly morphing into a small frown, the glow from his eyes vanishing. He easily re-sheathed his blades and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it off of his face.

Ichigo looked between where the Arrancar vanished and where this new Captain stood, his head snapping back and forth before settling on the one person who still remained, "Okay... can you tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I guess I could... but if ya don't swear an oath... then I got to kill ya afterwards. But then again, even if you do swear the oath you might just stab me in the back anyway... like a certain _cat_ we both know..." The blonde trailed as his eyes darted to the side, Ichigo followed them and saw the combat ready form of Yoruichi coming into view, an expressionless mask on her face.

"You always were the sharper one, I would ask how you have been... but if what Soifon said is anything near the truth... well let's get off that topic, I see you made Captain, about time really, I thought you would have taken over Squad 2 though when I well, yeah... So hello?" The ebon Shinigami spluttered out lamely, rubbing at the back of her head.

Naruto gave her an even glare, one that showed he was not amused, nor was she getting on his nerves... something she had never quite figured out how to do, "I heard you might not be the huge bitch you were blown out to be... So the least I can do is give you a chance to explain yourself, afterwards I can not vouch for my actions."

Ichigo lifted a hand into the air slowly, "Umm hello? Really confused person right here?"

"Hush Ichigo, things are getting good!" Chipped in Urahara from beside him, thoroughly freaking out the substitute Shinigami, having never sensed the man enter the clearing.

Yoruichi gave a small sigh, "Can we at least get everyone back to the shop where we can start to fix them up, Chad looked pretty hurt when we ran past... plus with the amount of Reiatsu you leaked out, things will have to be checked."

Naruto glared at his former teacher freezing her in her tracks, "A lot of things have changed since then, I do not need to be checked. I am fine, 'we' have come to an agreement, thus 'we' don't fight, I am not some crappy Visored that needs to maintain their balance, which is why I am here in the first place, to extend my hand to Ichigo..."

The purple-haired woman looked back at the teen in question and gave a drawn out whistle, "You should be thankful Ichigo, or scared for your life... I myself am not quite sure yet, but it is a great honour."

"Okay, getting more confused by the moment here!" The teen all but screamed causing Naruto to pick at his ears.

Urahara gave a small sigh, "Long story short, the bad guy Aizen, is trying to create more creatures like Naruto, they are called Akuma, it is when a Shinigami takes in hollow DNA and reaches 50%, Arrancars are the by product of trying to do it the other way, while they are strong in their own rights they are not unstoppable. Visored are what happens when you try to do it via the Shinigami way but don't get enough hollow into the mixture. Naruto and his family were the only ones that knew how it worked fully, that is one of the reasons Naruto himself went on so many long term missions, so as to keep him away from people who might try to get that information... it seems as if the plan worked. The only issue is... while it is an incredible boost in power, one mistake in the ritual could kill you. Plus Soul Society is not very keen on keeping Akuma around any more, not since the old wars. I feel the only reason he is even allowing Naruto to ask you, is because he considers Aizen a major threat."

Naruto gave a small scoff, "In other words, I am what the bad guy is trying to recreate. But with the permission of the Captain Commander, I am here to offer you a chance to join me, I'll be straight with ya. You will lose your Shikai and Bankai, but we can get those back in no time at all. You will be able to fight at near captain level with your sealed state straight of the bat, and last for hours like that. You will get moody and cranky, oh and there is like a 20% chance that you die during the process. I have a feeling that you are like me though, if it means being able to complete your goals, you don't care if you might die."

The group arrived at the shop and Naruto sat down on a small cushion, staring across at the woman in front of him with a heated glare, Soifon had been able to forgive her, or at least started to... he could at least hear her out before deciding on his actions.

Ichigo sat down to his right, while Urahara sat to his left, both looking between the two. The sandal wearing man half expecting to see a fight break out in his shop.

Yoruichi spilled everything, from the strange behaviour of Aizen all the way up to when they Invaded Soul Society and the three Captains betrayed it, Naruto had stayed surprisingly calm during the entire ordeal. Ichigo was nearly floored with what he had just found out, while the blonde looked bored in fact.

Visored were not a new thing, they were in fact the first stages of Akuma, but to find that there was a whole group of them... well that was something different. Aizen well he expected something along those lines... what he hadn't was the theory that the man was behind the murder of his family.

"It would have risen too many alarms if I had of brought you along with me Naruto... People would have started to ask questions, and smarter people may have figured out the truth. I had to trust that you would understand the meanings behind it, but after all our time together you didn't trust me?" Seeing the small twitch from the blue eyed man told her that was the wrong thing to say.

"Trust you? I trusted you with everything, I had lost everything and _you_ gave it back to me... then you just leave... _what_ am I _meant_ to think huh?!" Naruto practically roared, Urahara reaching for his cane as a precaution to which Yoruichi merely held a hand out to stop him.

"Try putting yourself in my shoes, if either me or Soifon were in the same situation, would you not do what I did?" Her question seemed to push reason back into the blue eyes, his form sinking a little more, "That's what I thought Naruto, Soifon is right, we are too much alike."

"Soifon and I, we don't really talk much any more..."

"I already know, but try to patch things up between you two, you guys used to be so close... I would hate to be the thing that tore you away from one another." A smirk played at the lips of the cat-like woman, "Plus she is starting to reach that age ya know?"

Pictures seemed to click together for the orange-haired Shinigami, he looked at Naruto for a few moments, slowly the form of Soifon started to appear next to the blonde, both with a large grin on their face, "I can't see it happening." He stated, unfortunately it was not as internal as he would of liked.

"Really Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Yoruichi felt a little sorry for the orange haired substitute, but then again he had dug his own hole this time.

"I, uh didn't mean to say that out loud..." The teen stuttered looking into the now returning cold eyes of Naruto.

A feral smirk playing at the blondes lips, "Regardless of what happens between myself and Soifon, which is not the business of any of you, Kurosaki Ichigo is to return with me to Seireitei, there he will be under my instruction and I will turn a warrior out of him, or kill him in the process."

Kisuke gave a wide smile, seemingly on-board with the idea, Ichigo seemed panicked and Yoruichi had a frown on her face, "I believe it is all of my business Ghosty-kun!"

A smile twitched at the blonde's lips, "Shut up Neko-chan..." He trailed.

But to Yoruichi it was like a weight had been lifted from her chest, it was the childish names they gave one another back when they were kids, Naruto was known as Ghost, because he was always so good at hiding, while Yoruichi was Neko because well, her ability to turn into a cat.

"Those are stupid nicknames..." trailed Ichigo, two sets of heads snapped around on the teen and he hung his head in defeat, "Once again... I wasn't meant to say that out loud."

Naruto let a grin split his face as he turned to face 'Neko-chan' , "One would think that he forgets who is going to be training him?"

"It really would seem that way Naruto... I was wondering though... would I be able to come back with you?" She questioned giving her best impersonation of the puppy dog eyes to the blonde.

"It's not up to me, I can ask the Captain Commander when I return, but I do not have the power to make that choice my self. Also don't think we are sweet, I just don't feel like hating you any more." The captain turned away and put his hand on Ichigo's head, "Urahara, look after the kid's body, I will bring him back in time for the war." Was all the blonde said, as he motioned for Ichigo to grab his Zanpakuto before flash stepping the two of them away and opening a Senkaimon back to Soul Society.

"Oi, I am probably gonna seem like a hard ass, but listen to me, and ya will live okay? Well... it will increase your chances of living," Naruto questioned and received a small nod for his answer, "Hehe, okay let me show you how fast one of us can move..." Without warning Naruto flopped Ichigo onto his shoulder and bent his legs, ready to push-off them, "Get ready, this will probably make ya dizzy."

* * *

Naruto stood at the exit point laughing was Ichigo was curled up on the ground, a small puddle of vomit underneath him, alarm bells sounded quickly and Naruto cursed, he had forgotten to ask for a repression band from Urahara, meaning Seireitei was feeling his full Reiatsu for the first time in nearly a century, seeing as the training grounds he released in during his spar with Kenpachi were sealed off from the rest of the city.

Black ninja clad men and women dropped down around him causing the blonde to sigh, the soft footfalls behind him ringing loud and clear for him, "Soifon-Taichou... sorry for the alarm but I uh, broke my repression band..." Naruto trailed turning around and showing his blank forehead to the girl.

Soifon gritted her teeth before sighing, she took a closer look at Naruto, just to make sure it wasn't someone who was trying to impersonate the blonde, but upon doing so she noticed something, he was smiling, not his nasty smile or feral grin, but an actual almost happy normal smile.

But that all changed when she felt his Reiatsu, it had taken her a few moments to actually feel just how suffocating it was, looking around she saw that her subordinates were having trouble breathing under the strain, "Do you think you can tone it down a bit Uzumaki-Taichou?"

"It is toned down Soifon...without my repression device this is as low as I can get it." The blonde frowned, his message getting across clearly to Soifon, he simply had too much to control without the aid of his headband.

The young captain brought a hand up to her forehead, "Well, just go back to your barracks, I will fetch a new one for you," Soifon then looked to the puddle of puke next to them, seeing Ichigo panting heavily on the ground, she looked back to Naruto with a risen brow.

"Yamamoto-Taichou gave me permission to train him, in those arts... so things will be getting a little busy in my training grounds. Also thank you Soifon... we should catch up sometime ne?" The blonde chipped quickly as he moved to pick up Ichigo, flashing her a large smile over his shoulder, seeing her give a stiff nod he used Shunpo to quickly move back to his division's barracks.

Soifon looked around at her men, watching as they slowly caught their breath, "You can all leave now," On her command each one vanished, heading back to what they were doing before hand, their captain staying a few moments longer and looking at the direction that Naruto left in, "That sounds good Naruto... was it really that hard to say it Soifon?!" The girl screamed at herself, she never was one for good conversation.

But now she had to go issue a new band for Naruto, already knowing that if he was to begin training someone to be like him, he would be pumping out a lot more Reiatsu then what he had just shown.

This would definitely become interesting around here, everyone said that the most impressive aspect of the Kurosaki kid, was how quickly he learned... in the hands of someone like Naruto, that would become a dangerous weapon for Soul Society. Even in his spar against Kenpachi, it seemed like Naruto wasn't even trying... no matter what he said in the end. Was this the power of what he was?

Of course Soifon had orders regarding him though, she was to keep him under observation, should he show traitorous thinking, she was required to put him down. The spar with him earlier had confirmed two things, he was still the Naruto she knew... even if he hid it slightly better than before, but also... she wouldn't be able to carry out that order.

He had become too fast and too strong for her to fight, not to mention... Soifon just couldn't bring herself to see him of all people, as her enemy. These feelings didn't make much sense to her, maybe she should consult Rangiku, or maybe even Unohana about them?

Either way she had not been paying much attention, and had already started moving towards Division 12. Soifon nearly ran into the door in front of her, instead of getting aggravated like she normally would, she merely sighed, it was quickly becoming one of _those_ days.

Moving through the door, she quickly moved up to the desk, taking a requisition sheet and filling it out for Naruto, he would already have enough of a backlog of paperwork, so it was the least she could do right? Sadly she knew his measurements off by heart, along with the type of band it was, even the engraving on the front and on the back.

The sheet was filled out quickly and placed on top of the pile, Taichou written across the top in bold print. She knew that it could take forever to get new equipment, but for some reason the captains would always get theirs a few days within ordering... it must be one of those respecting of ranks thing.

With her work done she headed back towards her barracks, heading into her office and sitting behind her large desk, standing up the flipped over picture, it was the same one Naruto kept by his bedside, a smile crept over her face, things had changed so much since those days. Sometimes she just wished she could go back, keep Yoruichi from leaving, and stop Naruto from entering his depressive years. How much would that change what had happened now though?

* * *

**Author Note: **

Akuma means Demon in Japanese, and this is the first thing I am going to talk about.

Visored's are pretty much going to be non-existent in this fanfiction. Instead we have this new 'being' of sorts, the perfect blend of Shinigami and Hollow genetics, starting from a Shinigami base. I know they same crazy powerful right now, and that is the point. But there will only be two during the war, not the nine Visored (eight if you don't count Ichigo) to balance that fact out. I'm not saying that Naruto and Ichigo could take on all the Espada at once, merely that they won't need to double team them like the Visored did.

Why doesn't Soul Society just make more of these Akuma's then?

The answer to that question is simple, Naruto and Ichigo both have a high % of Hollow DNA in their systems, Naruto is the perfect 50/50, while Ichigo is currently 80% Shinigami and 20% Hollow. Visored's are 1-19% Hollow DNA, or at least that is the working I am using for now. Arrancar are the reverse of Visored, meaning they have only 1-19% Shinigami DNA in their system.

It is because of this that they can't all be made into Akuma's. Ichigo has a high percentage though, and the ritual is going to boost that further, or kill him. Once he reaches to 50/50 mark, that is when things will become harder, and where most people either die, or kill themselves.

Why is Naruto's behaviour all over the place?

This is because of his Hollow half and Kurama, both enjoy chaos. Hence all the 'sinister' and 'feral' showing more chaotic sides of the blonde. Not only that, but Naruto is still trying to find where he fits into everything now, he is settling back in, but things would still be uncomfortable for the blonde.

What did Naruto mean when he said Ichigo would lose his Shikai and Bankai?

Exactly what he said, your Zanpakuto is made up of your soul, the ritual that Naruto will be performing on Ichigo, should he accept, is going to be rewriting his DNA, which I believe will change his soul, at least partially. (I am not religious and if that goes against your beliefs I am fine with that, but I mean no disrespect.) If your soul was to have a drastic change, I believe it would impact your Zanpakuto, meaning that Ichigo's is subject to change.

Why did Naruto lie about his Shikai in chapter 1?

Naruto was the lieutenant of Squad 2 during the reign of Yoruichi instead of Soifon or Marenoshin Ōmaeda. He was raised to take the position of Captain when Yoruichi left, but entered a state of depression and left Squad 2. He was used to living a life of lies by this point already, having hidden his family name for centuries, using his mothers maiden name instead.

Because of this he finds giving information about himself troubling.

If that is the case why did he speak about so many things at Urahara's?

Naruto will see a lot of Ichigo inside of himself, feeling that he can relate to the boy, while he still has trust issues with Yoruichi, she is like his long lost sister, yeah he may of hated her at the start, but now there is so much to talk about, and so much time to catch up on. He feels the need to inform her, but still tries to keep himself somewhat reserved.

Why does Naruto use dual tanto?

That will be explained later on, but it could also be attributed to his soul, wild, fast and precise. It will come into it's full meaning when he uses Bankai for the first time.

Do you already have a plan for Ichigo's new Shikai and Bankai?

No, not as of right now, but I have time. Suggestions will be welcomed, as long as it isn't anything super ridiculous, or if it is, it has a major draw back, like Naruto's for example.

Yeah it seems crazy strong, but if he releases all of his images and then they all get taken out by a large area attack, there goes all the reiatsu he put into them, possibly killing him from exhaustion on the spot.

Yes Naruto's Shikai is strong, but it is the way he uses it which makes it that way.

**Do you have any other questions you would like answered? If so post a review or pm me, depending on if you are alone on the mater, it is important to the plot, or a large group of you asked the same question will depend on how it is answered.**

**If it is important to the plot and you ask me on an account that can't receive pm's, don't expect an answer. I know that sounds a little cold, but I have had good stories ruined by people doing exactly that.**

**Anyway until next time this is PA signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PA: Yeah yeah, I know you want your chapter of BK, it is taking a while to write though. Some of these fights... well you will just have to wait and see. So here we are with the third chapter of tFatB. Like the last one, the expansion section is at the bottom of thee chapter:)**

**Now to answering your reviews**

**Batman78: A lot of stories stop because the writers don't feel like they are doing a good job. Those that get good feedback and continued support normally are the ones that make it to the end. But I, like most other writers, am planing to get there.**

**redlox2: Some hollow powers will be able to be used without any form of Hollowfication. Others will need 'some'.**

** .904: The Visored will come into play, but they will not be fighting in the war. I mean, after all they want to train Ichigo...but Naruto has taken that chance away.**

**Thorndsword: Yes he does. Yamamoto's and Naruto's relationship is going to be rather strained, because of this fact and a few others. But for now, it really only matters that Naruto has more reiatsu than Yamamoto.**

**InflatedChimp: If you ask a question, of course I am going to reply:). There will be some interaction, in fact there is a little in this chapter. But it will be a little spread out, mostly because I want this story to focus around Naruto, Ichigo, Soifon and Yoruichi. ****Appearances**** can be ****deceiving, and while he seems to be around the same age, there is actually quite a large gap.**

**ultima-owner: Well, you're just going to have to wait and see:P.**

**longshotqb: Soifon is a rather hard character to write, but I can see the issue you have. I am trying to keep her true to her nature, while and only changing a very little bit about her.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Ta man, that does sound like a pretty sweat idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo was panting heavily, he gave a heated glare at the blonde in front of him. Neither dust nor sweat had made its was onto his outfit , while Ichigo felt like he was trying to swim inside his own.

Naruto gave a small smile, one that slowly stretched to the edges of his face, "It isn't that hard Kurosaki Ichigo... I shall show you again ne?" The two stood in the very same rocky training ground that Ichigo had achieved his Bankai in. Now he was being showed this 'First Stance' that got the blonde incredibly excited for some strange reason... Well actually this would by the seventh time he was shown the stance. Once for every hour he had spent working on it.

"Setsudan Sen!" (The Cutting Line!") Called the blonde, dashing forward past Ichigo, the ground he moved along splitting with a deep crack. Unohana watched from the side, her eyes watching Ichigo intently. Captain Yamamoto and Captain Uzumaki had kindly asked for her assistance. It was simply her job to make sure Ichigo stayed alive and on his feet.

She had watched him all day and could honestly say that she was impressed with what her fellow captain was putting into place. His Squad was pushing themselves hard, and she was happy to see him out there with them. Showing them he was willing to do anything he asked them to.

Beside her stood a frowning Soifon, apparently she had to monitor each session the two had with one another. Naruto was okay with that, but he had informed the Captain Commander that during the ritual she would be asked to leave, for the sake of the memory of his clan. Not the area, just the room. She would be allowed to wait on the outside.

The Sho-taichou while hesitant, had agreed. This process was meant to stay within the Namikaze clan, the fact that Naruto was extending such a thing to the orange-haired substitute was already enough to tarnish that... He didn't want to sully his family any more than what was absolutely needed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... Do you know why I simply don't tell you how to do the technique?" Naruto stated boredom clearly present, he was really getting tired of watching Ichigo try to push through this first section.

Ichigo gave a small scoff, letting out a large breath as he looked straight in front of him, "Because you want me to learn for myself?" He questioned, sparing a quick glance at the blonde.

"Not really, this was a test of your body... if I were testing your mind you surely would have failed by now. It was how your body reacted and processed techniques. Every hour, on the hour, since we have started I have shown you the technique... Now you are to block it, block it or lose a leg." The blonde stated dryly, shifting his feet into a better position.

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Zangetsu. Brown eyes met icy blue, the two not daring to look away, reiatsu exploded from the two, causing the bystanders to quickly cover their eyes, lest they face the cloud of dust that was quickly approaching.

A loud boom rang through the room, threatening to bring the dome down... or at least that is how it sounded. The dust quickly cleared, showing that the duo in the centre had swapped places, or at least that was how it locked. Each now facing away from on another.

Kurosaki fell to the ground, a trail of blood splashing into the air not a moment later. The still standing blonde threw a glance over his shoulder, "Good work Kurosaki Ichigo, may I question why you didn't block your leg though?"

The young teen looked to the unmarked leg and gave a chuckle, "You never said you were going to go for it, even if you did I still probably wouldn't have blocked it first. You were drawing my attention there on purpose meaning it was a feint or something right?"

"Not at all, I was very serious. If you didn't block that last attack... your probably would have died, then I would have removed your leg just like I said. I am a man of my word after all Kurosaki Ichigo." Naruto gave a wide smile as he walked away, the wound was shallow and on the teen's arm... nothing a good nights rest wouldn't fix. But mostly Ichigo was just tired, rest was really the best thing for him now.

Ichigo scampered to his feet, looking at the back of the young captain, the man was seriously a freak. But he had no choice now, he had practically been kidnapped and now forced to train alongside the blonde. This was apparently the second day of this 'crazy routine from hell', that he was working on with his squad.

The Lieutenant of Squad 9, Hisagi his name was, had been bowed out quite some time ago, nearly 8 hours now, having been given a list of things to work on by the crazy blonde across from him, "Anyone ever told you... that you're pretty scary when you want to be?" The teen got out with a small cough heave, he felt dead. Thankfully Unohana jumped down and quickly started healing the boy's body.

"Yeah, there has been a few. Also, less then 8 hours before we start again, get some rest boy." Naruto called over his shoulder as he moved to the ladder, tilting his head up to the top and shrugging his shoulders, climbing it normally was too, _normal_, so with a clearly professional use of his Shinigami abilities, Shunpo, he leapt great distances on the rails, reaching the top in the blink of an eye.

The near noiseless sound of feet hitting the ground beside him, this was the only warning he got that Soifon had landed right next to him, "Don't you think you are pushing him a little hard? His body is not used to this kind of stress... Despite what he is he _could_ still break, right?"

"It would be very difficult to come to that stage, but it is possible. There is only two more days in this week, then I shall break for the weekend. Let the men grip and gripe over their treatment, let them drink and whine, let the sing, because in the end I'll make 'em shine. Also I hope this" Naruto flicked the band that rested around his forehead with his index finger, "Wasn't too much of a hassle for you."

Soifon gave a small snort, "So you _are_ still just a big softy, thought so," She stated cooly, looking over him with a curious eye, "You should come by, on the weekend, show my men what a real member of Squad 2 can do."

The blonde lightly tugged on his haori, letting it flap around and clearly show what he was referring too, "I haven't been a member of Squad 2 for quite some time, just in case you hadn't noticed."

"Nonsense, you were a lieutenant for centuries. If it wasn't for you being such a hard-ass when we first met, I may have turned out very differently." She stated calmly and took a quick peek at the man beside her, if Rangiku were here, should would more than likely describe him as 'Yummy'. You could see the definition of his chest through the small opening in his Shihakusho (Garment of Dead Souls... a.k.a, The Shinigami Robes.). But Soifon honestly did not know what to feel for the man, she had known him for years... but it was only when he left that she realised just how important he was to her... just she knew neither where he stood on the matter, nor how to approach him about it.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and donned a look of thought, one many would think of as cute, "I suppose I can, as long as I get to beat up that Lieutenant of yours... I always hated his guts. 'I am of a noble house, you should feel privileged to be allowed to share my air.'" Naruto mocked as he performed his best impersonation of the man, something Soifon found both humorous and insulting.

Humorous because it was true, but insulting for the same reason, only now did she see how the other squads saw him. Hell she had even heard Squad 9, which was considered to be a joke, making fun of her Lieutenant.

Clenching her fists tightly the young black-haired captain gave a small glare to the blonde, "Don't bring that fool into discussion... He is an embarrassment. Sadly because of his family, it is near impossible to get rid of him."

Naruto stopped walking, slowly he turned to face Soifon with that dangerous grin. The one that said he had a plan, "I can get rid of him, if you want to that is?"

"I don't want him dead Naruto..." The young captain deadpanned.

The fox-like captain merely widened his smile, "No, nothing of the sort. If he is still the same prick as before, I won't have to do anything. Training on saturday still starts at 5 am?"

Soifon gave a small nod, wondering just what the blonde friend of hers was up to.

"I shall see you tomorrow then, so we can continue to train this brat," Naruto waved casually over his shoulder, vanishing in a quick flash step.

The Chinese captain bit down on her lip, looking at where he vanished from, "Why can't I say what I mean to? What makes you different from the others?"

* * *

Time had flown by for Naruto, Friday was already here. The alarm he had set for the end of the exercise sounded. He slowed himself and looked over his shoulder, no one had collapsed today, a few were hunched over and breathing heavily, but mostly they looked like they had increased their stamina to a level where they could begin training seriously.

"Like always breakfast has been made for you already. I expect the same respect that has been given to the members of Squad 4 today, but, I want you all to know... that the weekends are for you guys to do as you wish. Training will only be done during the week. Next week we will begin working on technique, good work everyone, and enjoy the weekend." Naruto lifted his hand into the air and gave a slight wave to the men behind him.

"But don't make a mess of yourselves, I want this division to be respected again. Like it used to be, for that I will need your help. You may see me as a slave driver, but I will be there with you 100% of the way. I won't make you guys do anything that I would not do myself!" Naruto turned around as he heard the scuffling of feet.

His eyes loomed over his division and saw its members kneeling before him with their heads bowed low, Ichigo and Hisagi out in front leading the pack, "Hai Taichou, enjoy your weekend!" They spoke as one before each lifting their head up to face him again, "And thank you."

A smile tugged at the side of the blonde's mouth, he quickly turned his back on the division and let it spread wide, "Yeah yeah, don't get all soppy on me, that ain't my style ya know?" He heard the men shuffling around again, leaving towards the mess hall. Two pairs of feet landed next to him though, "Nah, it isn't mandatory today. So if you have things to do, you should get to 'em boys."

Hisagi looked at Naruto with curious eyes, "And what are you going to be doing now Taichou?"

"I will be speaking with some of the other captains. Each wanted to have a few words with me when I got back, but well... I have been rather busy of late, so now that we all have free time, Kyoraku-Taichou decided that we should get together..." Naruto brought his hand to his chin in a thinking position for a few moments, stroking it gently, "Actually he said that Lieutenants were more than welcome. I would assume that you fall into that category Kurosaki Ichigo. But would you like for me to ask for you?"

The orange-haired teen looked at the blonde for a few moments, he seemed so switched on all the time, but he was able to forget something like that? Really it wasn't that important, but that was something that should stand out just a tad right? "Only if it would not be an imposition, Uzumaki-taichou."

"You are living in my barracks and eating my food... imposing is something I do not think you are doing. I'll be frank, if ya piss me off, I'll tell ya... but we are still sweet for now Kurosaki Ichigo." The blonde stated smoothly, raising his left hand into the air as a hell butterfly landed on the tip of his finger, its wings beating a few times before it took off, "Also Kyoraku-Taichou is more than happy for you to come. Apparently you already know most of the people that will be attending, as I said, no imposition."

Hisagi gave a smirk at the confused look on Ichigo's face. That was something Naruto was really good at causing confusion. The blonde had already sent the hell butterfly away quite some time ago, that made Ichigo wonder whether the conversation had really played right into the foxy captain's palm.

Naruto dismissed the duo, telling them to meet him out the front of the barracks in half an hour. Hisagi and Ichigo both gave a small bow and watched the blonde walk off, humming a small tune to himself, "I have no doubt in my mind, that the Taichou is one of the scariest people in Soul Society right now."

Ichigo just gave a blank look to Hisagi, if only the black-haired lieutenant knew what Naruto was really capable of. Hell even in his Bankai he couldn't force the blonde to release his Zanpakutos. It was almost like he could read what was coming before Ichigo even knew what he was going to do.

The only reply the blonde gave was 'instinct'. Something that managed to crack up the teen's inner Hollow each time. That was something he needed to speak to Naruto about, from what he could gather, the blonde at the very least _had_ a hollow... maybe he still did, but either way the captain would hopefully be able to give him some pointers.

"Oi Ichigo, you in there?" The Lieutenant of squad 9 called, giving his hand a light wave in front of the teen's face.

Ichigo jumped back a little in surprise, "Y-yeah, I was just a little lost in thought was all. Captain Uzumaki is just a big question mark to me right now. So I guess I spend a bit of time with my head in the clouds around him."

"That sounded really gay Ichigo. But I am not going to say anything against it, it is your choice after all." Hisagi put his hands up in defence as he took a gentle step back.

Ichigo stammered to respond but nothing came out, he hung his head in defeat when he heard the lieutenant chuckle at his actions, "Screw it, I'll see you out the front in a few minutes, also, I don't swing that way... I just worded it wrong."

"Sure sure, don't worry, _I_ won't tell the Captain about your little crush." The Lieutenant chuckled as he dodged a quick punch from the teen, jumping down the hall and away from the substitute Shinigami.

* * *

Naruto was _not_ having a fun time, to his right was Rangiku, she had been drinking quite heavily already, in fact saying she was sitting next to him would be a stretch, he was more like a glorified leaning/cuddle post... no matter how much he disliked the action.

On his left was Yoruichi, who was now allowed back into Soul Society. She, unlike Rangiku, had not been drinking heavily, yet like the blonde, she was now leaning on the captain's shoulder, a face splitting grin in place.

Rangiku leaned in, puckering her lips, and like all times before Naruto gently guided her face away from his, his eyes closed and a tired expression on his face, he had honestly hoped that she would be past this small crush of hers, alas he was wrong, "You okay Soifon? It looks like something is troubling you." The blonde observed.

Soifon was quite possibly the only one having a worse time then the blonde, a strange feeling was ponding hard in her chest. It made her feel a little sick, and more than a little angry, her brow twitched every so often as she tried to keep a straight face, engaging in small conversation with those around her, but when Naruto called out to her, she nearly jumped in shock, "I... I'm fine, thank you for asking though Uzumaki-san."

Yoruichi frowned, her plan had failed. She had hoped to force a reaction from the normally refined captain. Instead she had seemed to clamp up and tighten her defences. Taking a peek to her right, she saw the frown on Naruto's face, maybe she had really made a mistake?

Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table and looked across at Yoruichi with a stern gaze, he had been drinking, not much of course, but it was his first time... apparently the young teen couldn't handle his liquor well, "So this has been on my mind for a while... why don't you carry around a Zanpakuto like everyone else?"

The slurred question easily drew the attention of everyone in the room, which was quite a few, Renji of Squad 6, Soifon of Squad 2, Hisagi of Squad 9. Toshiro and Rangiku of squad 10. Iba of Squad 7, Nanno and Shunsui of Squad 8. Ukitake of Squad 13, along with Rukia, while she was not his Lieutenant, she was being groomed for the position, and finally they were joined by Isane of squad 4.

Each of their eyes looked to the ebon Shinigami, meaning each of them saw the way Naruto stiffened and hung his head in a near defeated manner. Yoruichi though reached up and pulled her hair-tie out, letting her long hair fall down and partially blocking off her vision while she held it up, showing a gleaming steel section to it, "I do carry it everywhere with me, just not in the way you would expect ne?"

The others saw that she was quickly trying to close up the conversation, sadly Ichigo had a little too much and missed that small fact, "It looks broken though... what happened to it?"

Naruto flinched again, 'Neko-chan' was quickly trying to think of a story, but that plan also seemed to fail as the blonde next to her cleared his throat, "I broke it..." His statement froze the room, the sake dish that was being raised to Shunsui's mouth was slowly placed onto the table. It was clear this had definitely caught his attention.

Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder, a frown on her face, "You sure you want to talk about it Naruto?"

The blonde gave a weak smile in return, "Yeah, plus I doubt I would be able to keep it a secret forever... I guess I should just come out and say it ne?" A few confused looks were sent his way while Soifon narrowed her eyes, not sure of what the two were talking about, "My name, Is Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki is my mothers maiden name. For those that are caught up with their history... well you know why this was changed... also yes the Captain Commander already knew."

Rangiku slowly started moving away from the blonde, a phrase from Gin replaying over and over again in her head, 'Neither Shinigami nor Hollow, the Namikaze tread the thin line. Constantly beating back their instincts... constantly fighting their inner beast.'

Soifon was left gaping, not believing that his closely guarded secret was now out in the open, much less for him to announce it to everyone, but it still didn't make any sense why he was talking about it now.

"Interesting... but if you have kept it hidden for so long, why tell us all now?" Utikate asked with risen brows, he spared a quick glance to Ichigo who seemed to have not left the blonde-haired captain since he had arrived back in Soul Society, there was something going on... something that didn't make much sense.

Naruto gave a weak laugh, "Well, I doubt that I will be asked to fight in the first wave of the war... it is more than likely that the Captain Commander will have me by his side the entire time. But should I enter the fight... well my secret would be blown open so fast that it wouldn't mater, and I just have this sinking feeling that such a thing will happen. But also, because I couldn't tell you why I broke Yoruichi's Zanpakuto without telling you what I am."

Naruto took a deep breath, feeling the hand on his shoulder tighten slightly in comfort, "I know this won't sound right to most of ya, but I was having a bad day... like really bad, so I went to my training grounds, where I could take all my anger out without anything getting in my way. Like always Yoruichi came with me... I was still not in the best state of mind, so she became my 'keeper' of sorts, but things quickly got out of hand, my 'other' me started to take control. Yoruichi saw the danger I was in, and quickly came to try to subdue me. I had never used my powers against her though, even when we spared... so I don't think she was quite ready for what happened. Hell, I wasn't even ready for what happened. I moved at her, drawing my blades and clashing against her own, Yoruichi ended up having to enter Bankai... but with the reiatsu I was channelling into my Zanpakuto, when we clashed once more... I broke it... then nearly killed my only friend..."

Naruto looked down at his hands, as if he could still see her blood on them, "Her hands cupped my cheeks, and she gave me one of those smiles of hers, telling me it would all be okay... that she believed in me to come back... I did, but I was scared to use my powers for a long time after that, fearing that they might try to take control again."

Naruto wiped at his eyes and gave a smile to those in the room, "I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I have quite a bit of paperwork back in my office... you'll have to excuse me." He gave a weak laugh and vanished, before anyone could say anything to stop him.

Yoruichi glared across at Ichigo, who looked just as shocked as the rest of those in the room, "Just take a hint... not even you could be that dense Ichigo..."

"Now in case you hadn't put it together yet Ichigo... I think you may be on the Captains shit list now." Hisagi managed to get out, his mind still a bit of a blur, yeah he knew who the Namikaze were... he was one of the older Lieutenants after all, it seemed like Toshiro had drawn blanks, not sure what the blonde had been talking about, from the fear in Rangiku's eyes, it was clear that she knew what he was now.

The purple-haired woman looked around the room, her eyes widening when she noticed Soifon wasn't there, she must have chased after Naruto... but what was she going to do?

* * *

Naruto's feet hit the bottom of his old training ground, he had been training for hours now, despite the person that was beating on the barriers around the entrance to his old grounds. His Bankai slowly faded and he cracked his head to the side, looking up at the tall roof.

The Namikaze training grounds were meant to keep whatever came in contained. It appeared to be a large stone cathedral, imposing gargoyles littered the sides, glaring down at where Naruto stood.

The blonde placed his tantos back into their sheaths, slowly raising his hands up and tying his headband on again. With a heavy sigh he bit down on the knuckle of his thumbs and let their blood drop to the ground, slowly moving through the cracks in the stone below him, running to a strange pattern in the middle of the large cathedral.

Large crunching sounds bounced from the walls, the turning of gears followed shortly after, the roof above him slowly opening as a ladder fell down, the blonde watched as his thumbs healed before his eyes, then slowly moved over to the ladder, stepping onto it and looping an arm around the rods, a small tug downwards and he found himself sailing up to the top.

He had to admit, the Namikaze really knew what they were doing, considering how old this compound was, it was shocking at how well it had aged, not to mention all the kinds of gadgets that rested inside of it.

His approach to the top was quick, but a few moments since he stepped on the ladder was he already pushing away the door that would lead him towards the place of the living souls. He took a deep breath and lowered the heavy black barrier, catching the form that fell forward with a frown on his face.

Her long black braids almost scuffed along the ground, he gently swept her up into his arms, looking over her unconscious form, "Looks like I caused you to worry... or you are extremely angry at me... either way I am sorry, but I guess I will explain things to ya when ya wake up yeah?"

Soifon's hands gripped onto his arms tightly, snuggling into his chest a little and making herself more comfortable, "Hush baka..."

Naruto gave a small sigh as he looked down at the cute pout on her face, "No one would believe me if I told 'em about this ya know?" His mouth slowly turned into a wide smile, "I actually like this side of ya... It's nice, *tsk* I bet you'd kick my ass if ya heard tha-" He was promptly shut up as a fist struck him in the jaw, in shock Naruto nearly dropped the small captain.

"Hush...Naruto-baka..." Squeaked out Soifon as her pout deepened and she shuffled again. Naruto gave a small sigh and tightened his grip on her, flashing off into the distance. She would want to be up early tomorrow morning, Soifon, much like himself, always trained alongside her subordinates.

Having spent most of his life there, he was able to shunpo into the Division 2 barracks without even thinking about it. He landed deftly atop some roof shingles, instantly turning around and giving an even stare to the person slowly creeping from the shadows, "I thought you were meant to lock your cats up after dusk?"

Yoruichi strode forward with a frown on her lips, inwardly she was over the moon at what she was seeing, her little bee being carried bridal style by the ghost, "You okay?"

Naruto gave a small shrug, making sure not to disturb Soifon with the action, "I'll be fine, can you take her back to her room? She will need her sleep for tomorrow."

The ebon Shinigami nodded and moved forward to take the sleeping girl, only for Soifon's grip to tighten around Naruto's arms, "It doesn't look like she wants you to go." She stated calmly.

"Yeah, but she'd kick my ass if she found me in her room again, and to be honest, I don't want to have an angry assassin after me again." Naruto gently pried the almost iron grip Soifon had of his arms away, awkwardly handing her over to Yoruichi, missing the look of shock she held on her face, "I assume you are staying here yeah?"

Yoruichi gave a quick nod to his question, one that caused Naruto to smile a bit, "Cool, tell her I shall be there for the training tomorrow, when she wakes up of course. I guess I'll see ya both there, knowing Lin she has a surprise in store for us."

"Anyway, I am sure you will need you sleep, so I should let you get to it ne?"

Naruto gave a stiff nod in response and vanished from the roof, Yoruichi looked down at the bundle in her arms and sighed, "You can stop pretending you know? Also I am more than sure that Naruto knew you were awake as well..." The purple-haired woman trailed off, watching as Soifon peeked out, making sure the coast was clear.

"As far as anyone is concerned he didn't... I was asleep and you woke me up just then," The young captain stated defiantly, sending a small glare at the woman holding her, "You can let go, you know I don't like it when people touch me."

Doing as she said, Yoruichi let the small captain down, ruffling her hair for good measure, "Sorry how could I forget, the only person allowed to touch you is _your_ Ruto-kun right?"

"Banish the thought! Besides... When I am going up against people like you and Rangiku... what hope do _I_ have?" Soifon's head lowered a little, seemingly out of shame for a moment, before snapping up and waiting for the answer from her former 'master'.

The Ex-captain shifted a little under her gaze, "I don't have any interest in him, at least not like that. He is like an older brother to me, that scene with the others, I just wanted you to do something. I now understand that I may have overstepped my boundaries a little, but who knows what might have happened if Ichigo didn't open his mouth with _that_ question..." She instantly regretted mentioning it again, as Soifon seemed to narrow her eyes at that.

"Is that what actually happened?" The young captain questioned.

Yoruichi bit into her bottom lip lightly, "Kind of, it was my fault, all of it... but he won't let me take the blame. I got into a fight with my parents, and I kind of dragged him into it, they saw him as a freeloader of sorts... No matter how hard he tried, or how well he did, he was always seen as 'scum' or a 'monster' to them. So when he was brought into the subject, he didn't even try to protest, he just took their abuse for me. Never flinching nor making a sound, it made me sick that he was used to that kind of treatment. But he would stick with it, knowing that while they were focused on him, I was safe."

The dark-skinned cat woman gave a tired sigh, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, shifting her stance and holding her stomach tightly, "But one day it went too far. I cried out in protest, like normal though Naruto drew their attention away from me. One of the guards escorted me out, I kicked and screamed trying to get them to release their hold of me, I wasn't thinking rationally, otherwise I could have just used shunpo to get away, one of the worst days of my life, I can remember it as clear as it was yesterday. I had just unlocked my Bankai earlier that week, I should have been on top of the world, but when I saw Naruto walk from the elders chambers... I lost it. He was limping heavily, blood pouring from where his arm was meant to be. He saw the look on my face, and gave me a weak and pained smile. We were relatively close to one another in skills at that point, or so I thought. So when he dashed away with his shunpo, I quickly tailed him... I wanted to say something... but I couldn't for the life of me think about to start with. So I just chased after him, we entered a part of Soul Society that I had been told to stay away from. Naruto seemed to know it really well though, skilfully moving through the fire damaged buildings.

He quickly approached the largest one and flew inside before I even had a chance to ask him to stop. The door locked tight and it took me a while to break in. I followed the sound of fighting and quickly found myself climbing down a ladder. When I reached the bottom, I came face to face with Naruto... and what he called Shiroto. He was like a white version of Naruto... like bleached white. He attacked me without warning and quickly merged with Naruto, taking over his body. We fought... ha, I learnt that I was no where near the level of Naruto. Naruto momentarily got control of his body again, giving me enough time to release my Bankai... I protested against it, worried that I might hurt him. It was at that point I noticed he had both his arms again, like nothing had happened.

A strange black substance started to cover Naruto's body, I never stood a chance... the rest is as he said." Yoruichi looked at the shell-shocked Soifon, watching her slowly take in all the information, "So yeah, while he doesn't think so... I feel it is all my fault, if I hadn't of chased after him, if I hadn't of spoken out against my parents, well you get the picture."

Yoruichi frowned and stretched her body out a little, "Plus I don't think you have to be worried about Rangiku, Naruto finds her to be quite a pain, but being the man he is, he can't just out right tell her to piss off. So if you don't want to 'compete' against her, you're going to have to speak up, or stake your claim... but first, figure out what it is that you want from him. Don't play around with him, he has had it pretty rough already."

"Do you think what he said about his position in the war is true?" Soifon questioned, so many things about the blonde had been bugging her the past few hours... this was just one of many.

"Captain Yamamoto... Him and Naruto... they play by different rules, but I believe what he predicts will be rather close to what actually happens. Letting Naruto go all out is dangerous, but he is Soul Society's strongest weapon. I am actually more interested in why he requested to train Ichigo in the arts, and also what is going to happen with that now? I don't think he will go back on his word... But I highly doubt he will forget what happened." Calmly stated Yoruichi as she took a few large steps across the roof, "But that's enough for now, let's hit the hay. I know this kitty could do with a nice cat nap."

* * *

Soifon looked at the shocked faces of her subordinates with an inward smile. On the outside she needed to maintain her steely façade. Naruto calmly walked to the middle of the arena, Yoruichi approaching from the other side, the blonde removed his haori and Zanpakuto, handing them over to someone who quickly approached him, he watched as the cat woman took off her normal orange top and gave a small whistle, one that Soifon took in the wrong way, that is if the subtle tensing of her form was anything to go by, Naruto gave a wide smile, slowly flicking the obi that held the top part of his robes together, taking it off and placing it on the same pile as his blades and haori, "So you think we are going to end up at that point, or did you just want to see me topless again?"

A cat-like smile stretched across her darker skin, "Who knows?" Yoruichi took a steady stance as she gave a wink, one that Naruto mirrored as the two started across at one another.

The 'spar' started with a loud bang, the two seemingly at a stalemate in the middle of the air. You could see the wide smiles on their faces as they traded blows, quickly showing the difference between them and the 'plebs' on the ground.

"I hope ya give me a good stretch this time." The blonde taunted as he was able to grapple onto the female's strike and toss her up into the air.

He quickly spun on his feet as he heard the sound of wind rushing past him, "Careful, or I might just scratch ya!"

Naruto lifted his hand up to his cheek, feeling the blood slowly run down it, striking it with his thumb the wound healed before her eyes, "You're going to have to scratch much harder to slow me down Kitty."

"I think those sound like fighting words Casper!"

Gold eyes met Icy blue, their smiles gone and their lips pressed into thin lines,

"Shunko!"

"Hiraishin!"

Yoruichi and Naruto called respectively, a white aura exploding from the back of the woman while a bright gold/blue one came from the back of Naruto, causing the area above his heart to start glowing, he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I thought you moved past that stage?"

Sheepishly Yoruichi scratched the side of her head, "Kind of... but I still find this state hard to control... not all of us can just pull out a super move like you ya know?"

Soifon watched as the reiatsu flying away from Naruto morphed into lightning, striking anything that came within range of him, the ground was no exception. He clenched his fist tightly causing the ground around him to explode, "When it is needed, one can summon great power, if you live through that moment... the hardest part is behind you, you need only to recall the feeling, to let the power course through your veins and spread through your soul," Naruto stuck his thumb out and hit it over his glowing heart, "Kurosaki Ichigo... Watch and learn!"

Some people quickly looked around and tried to spot the orange-haired substitute, it didn't take long to find him on top of one of the nearby rooftops, along with Lieutenant Hisagi. It would seem both of them woke up early to watch this, "Don't you dare hold back Yoruichi, I want you to give me everything you have!" The blonde roared as he pushed off the ground, vanishing into the air with a loud crack.

The Goddess of Flash quickly stepped to the side, just as Naruto hit where she once stood. The ground flying up into the air before a pillar of lightning blew up from the position. The lightning around the blonde tried to reach out towards her, thankfully the amount of reiatsu she was pouring out was enough to keep it at bay.

Hisagi nudged the orange-haired teen next to him, "This is a fight of a lifetime. The Gotei 13's Ghost versus The Goddess of Flash? You couldn't ask for better reference material. The Hiraishin is a technique of Naruto-taichou's own making. In his simplest explanation, it uses his reiatsu to create a current around him, one that he can bend at his own will. This whole arena is bathed in his reiatsu now, and he can use that to help him move around, seemingly making him vanish. It's an extremely advanced Shunpo, with offensive effects added into it."

Ichigo nodded, showing he at least partially understood what the lieutenant had just explained to him, "And what about Yoruichi's technique?"

"Shunko... that is the wind form of it, on a lesser scale. It is meant to be more controlled and less draining on your reiatsu, but Naruto-taichou is a monster in reiatsu control and reserves so his version of the technique is considered, while much more draining, more advanced. That is the reason why Yoruichi is dodging like her life depends on it, mostly because in a spar of this level, it actually does. If either of them was to make a mistake here, both could end up seriously hurt. That is the main reason why it is discouraged for captains to spar against one another." Hisagi explained as he watched Naruto land in front of the darker skinned woman, her eyes widening in shock as his fist flew forward, stopping beside her cheek as a large beam of lightning shot out.

The lightning stopped right in front of Soifon's nose, a small arc splitting from the rest and rubbing against her cheeks, causing a small and harmless shock. She pressed her lips into a thin line and cleared her throat, "I think that is enough for now. I merely wanted a demonstration, showing the men what the training we do can accomplish. I believe that has been achieved." She stated as she watched the beam in front of her recede into Naruto's hand and the lightning around him died down.

"Hehe, that was kinda fun," Naruto started in an almost child-like tone, his head slowly turning and locking eyes with Ichigo, the face splitting grin on his face instantly vanishing, and his tone becoming more serious and cold, "One of your human friends has come here, you should say hello and goodbye, because I think it is about time for your training to get serious."

Anyone that knew what the blonde was talking about froze on the spot, watching as he slowly dressed himself, giving a smile over his shoulder, "I shall pick you up later Captain Soifon, I know you need to be in the vicinity during the event." With that he vanished, leaving confused faces in his wake, as was his self assigned job.

* * *

**Author Note.**

Naruto's training with Ichigo: It is pretty much Naruto trying to figure out his learning capabilities, along with how much punishment his body can hold. Hence why Unohara was on standby.

Soifon not being able to talk to Naruto?

I am trying to make Soifon a little shy, but still that cold hard-ass she can be. She doesn't know how to feel about Naruto. It is clear he is more than just a simple friend, but so much time has passed, and now she doesn't know how to approach him. I am trying to give their 'relationship' a bit of hot and cold feeling. It is actually a fair bit harder than one might think.

Hisagi and Ichigo's conversations?

A little bit of added humour, plus I can use them to explain things from a different persons prospective.

The Captains 'party' and Naruto spilling his secret?

The blonde is not naive. He has no doubt that Yamamoto his a plan for him in the war, he is just missing what part that is. Him telling everyone about his heritage, well it was either going to come out in the war, or when Ichigo started using some eerie strength that should long be forgotten.

Rangiku and Soifon?

There is back story as to why the busty Lieutenant is so hands on with him. Soifon feels ill 'equipped' when she compares herself to the more outgoing Rangiku. Even though things between Rangiku and Naruto will be iffy for awhile, because of his revelation... Soifon still sees the woman as a threat... to what she is not sure.

Naruto breaking Yoruichi's Bankai?

It was used as both a reason to explain why she doesn't carry her Zanpakuto, and also to show the difference between an Akuma and a Shinigami.

You mentioned Naruto's Bankai but didn't give any form of description?!

Hell yeah I did! His Bankai will not be used like Ichigo's is in cannon, he _will not_ bust it out every fight. But I can give you a hint, it involves the number nine and Hollowfication.

Soifon pretending to be asleep?

It gave a chance for Naruto to somewhat express what he felt, while it is hinted that he may have known she was awake the whole time... it is not like Soifon can just come out and ask him if he knew, that would kind of blow her cover.

The conversation on Squad 2 barracks?

Yoruichi comes out and says she doesn't see herself and Naruto being together, they have known one another for too long and see each other as siblings. She tried to ease the young captain's worries. Yoruichi want's to see them both happy, but she doesn't want them to rush into something half-baked, hence why she told Soifon to make sure she knew what she really felt.

Yoruichi seeing Naruto as her older brother?

I haven't revealed how old Naruto is yet but this is a clue. He is older than Yoruichi, and he was also her Lieutenant during her Captaincy. So yeah they are very old, but I will not be giving him a true age for some time yet.

The spar between Naruto and Yoruichi?

This was used as an example by Soifon, showing that the training her squad uses can allow them to reach that level, as it is still the same since the time of those two. It was also a chance for people to see that the new Captain of Squad 9 was not a pushover.

Did you just?

Yeah I did turn Shunko into the Hiraishin. Well at least Naruto's version of it. More about this will be explained in further chapters, but let it be known that Yoruichi was not the one that created Shunko.

The Childish tone in Naruto's voice?

His hollow half, it will come out mostly when he is fighting, but there will be other times that he does appear... not always in the way you would expect.

Where the fuck is Kurama?

He is coming. One does not simply bust out the Kurama card without thinking about the consequences.

Okay so PA, you seem to have a thing for Uchiha's, can we expect to see them in this story?

Yes, as for when they come into play, you only hint is. Noriaki Sugiyama. Some of you will more than likely get this right away, others may have to search a little.

**PA: So there is parts of the chapter explained once again, do you guys like this section? I haven't had much feedback about it. Like does it help? Or is it just more confusing and leaving you with many more questions? **

**Like always though, please Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PA: A lot of people think I am trying to make Naruto weak... then again most of those people haven't read past chapter one from the looks of things. If you have continued to this length of the story, you know that our Blonde is, secretive, strong and smart. Qualities which make him quite the difficult opponent. Things get shaken up in this chapter, people start to ask questions. Also remember to read the bottom section, or at least the questions in it, as what you are wondering may have already been answered. But to answer your questions from last chapter, or statements that I want to clarify.**

**Duanemaster: I know that, you know that. Naruto on the other hand, does not, nor do the people that only watch the anime. So I couldn't just come right out and say that, you know, in case Bleach does come back on. But it is addressed somewhat in this chapter.**

**InflatedChimp: I know, and that really drives me up the wall at times, I will leave someone a really nice review or ask a question, only to get nothing in return. I hope I can to, because I really don't want to end up coming off as a prick to anyone... unless they deserve it of course.**

**Yes... that was a little blunder on my behalf, the Chapter 3 of this story was accidentally uploaded to HNC. Fanfiction does mess up from time to time, but the majority of the time something like that happens it is the author's fault, mostly because I can get a little bit tired after doing the final checks on a chapter.**

**And no, I won't spoil it for ya:P But it has given you something to ponder over right?**

**MistahWompah: I thought your name sounded familiar, turns out you write 'Fairy Tail's Ice fox'. I really enjoy that story, but I am letting the chapters build up for a little:) I do try to have a good plot, cause romance is fine and everything, but if there isn't much of a story behind it, it can become quite dull.  
**

**I have noticed that I have done that a lot in 'Black Knight', my others not a hell of a lot, most of them have a reason behind it, but I can see where you are coming from. I reread through some of BK's earlier chapters and wanted to blind myself at points. There were grave mistakes and yes I agree, it did feel like I was beating a dead horse. I am trying to avoid that.**

**At the moment, I find it a little hard to tell a story through a character while keeping their actions true. That is something for me to work on. I feel like I have normal conversation under control, it is just when it becomes a large talk that things start to go wrong.**

**Thank you, and I wish you luck on your own.**

**longshotqb: There will be a 'flashback arc' of how everyone came together, _after_ the winter war. There are some elements from your idea that I may take if that is okay:) And I am glad that the end is not going to waste:)**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: or something. I can't tell you right out, but there will be hints within the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. On another thought though, if someone ever calls themselves disclaimer... It would confuse a great deal of people.**

* * *

Soifon grimaced as she watched Naruto walk down the long and dark hallway, Kurosaki Ichigo trailing behind him. The halls were more imposing than even those of her clan. A few paths parted and Naruto lead them down the halls without any hesitation.

"Once you have gone through this Kurosaki, there is no turning back. It will give you the power you need to fight in this war... cause right now, even though you think you are strong, do you really think the captains went at you with everything they had? Kenpachi likes to fight, he will dull his blade down to the level of his opponent in order to make it interesting, and Kuchiki Byakuya... his sister's life was on the line when you fought. If you think he would have been able to give his all, than you really are much more of a fool than I thought. This power is not without sacrifice though, the first is the chance that you will not live past tonight," Naruto ignored the stiffening of Ichigo and the small gulping sound he made.

"After that, there will be more and the road will become shaky, but if you live through this... I _will_ _be there for you_. You will become like a Namikaze, and I would be proud to fight by your side, but for now, you are a human in Shinigami robes... that is all." Naruto's last few words came out harsh, Soifon even twinged a little at them, not used to seeing the blonde so cold.

The trio approached large stone doors with many chains wrapped tightly around them, "This is where we will part for the time being Captain Soifon, it will be a few hours before you will know that outcome."

The short captain nodded, not liking the situation, but knowing better than to press against it at the moment. Naruto was, and always had been rather secretive when it came to his family, sure she could try to ask Yoruichi... but she was just as likely to not say a word, feeling it wouldn't do well for her to speak out of turn.

Soifon could understand where he was coming from though, it would be the same if he asked about the more sketchy parts of her clan, each held their close secrets, and it was these secrets that kept the clans ever vigilant.

"Understood Captain Uzumaki, I shall wait for your return." She stated evenly, watching as Naruto turned and gave her a small smile, mouthing the word 'thanks' before breaking the chains.

The blonde tilted his head towards Ichigo his lips pressed into a thin line, "This is your last chance to back out Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange-haired substitute frowned for a moment, "You have made it pretty clear what is at stake Naruto... And you have also made it pretty clear the gap in skill between us... I had to go into Bankai to make you draw one of your Zanpakuto... and it was only for a moment..." The human trailed before shaking his head, "I need to do this... I will not fail!"

"I just needed a yes or no. But let's get things on the way," Naruto lifted his hand and pushed Ichigo through the slowly opening doors, into a dark black portal. The blonde turned and gave a foxy smile as a large hand landed on the ground next to him, "Try not to miss us Soifon." Naruto chimed as he jumped up onto the hand next to him, letting it carry him into the dark portal.

The action left behind an incredibly confused Soifon, as two more large hands came out and closed the doors tight, she had to give a small sigh at Naruto's words, slowly shaking her head as she leaned against the nearby wall and took out some paperwork to do while she was waiting, "What kind of fool would miss you baka?"

* * *

Ichigo gave a loud grunt as he hit the ground... or at least what he thought was the ground, based on his surroundings it was hard to tell. Everything was so dark yet he still stood out amongst it, there was a loud groaning and the human looked up to see a dull grey hand slowly descend to the ground.

"Welcome to the inner sanctum Kurosaki Ichigo, be thankful the lights are out right now, otherwise you would see my siblings, or what is left of them..." Trailed the blonde as he brushed some hair away from his face, "Now Ichigo, I will apologise in advance for what I am about to do," Naruto drew the tanto that rested on the small of his back, flicking it into the air and running it through his right arm, an action that shocked Ichigo, but not as much as he heard next, "Distort the worlds, Kurama!"

Ichigo watched as Naruto's arm turned black and grew demonic, "I honestly expected something quite large from you Naruto."

"I am sorry about this Kurosaki Ichigo... but this is the safest way to bring him out." The blonde stated full of regret as he used shunpo to close the distance, landing his hand around Ichigo's head, the teen wrapping his hand around the hilt of Zangetsu, attempting to grab it before the blonde reached him. He miscalculated how fast the captain could move, and it cost him as he felt his vision going fuzzy. "Mitooshi...(Unobstructed View.)" Called out Naruto, his voice much softer than he had used since coming back to Soul Society.

The blonde watched as a betrayed look came onto Ichigo's face before his eyes closed and his body fell limp, Naruto lifted his hand and caught the boy before he fell, "I truly do hate this room... You owe me Naruto, I can feel _them_ looking at me..." The once blue eyes were now a deep red as the blonde sat down and lowered Ichigo to the ground, his head slowly turning around and looking at the hidden faces in the room, "Oi, don't look at me like that, we sorted everything out all right?!"

A small series of groans escaped the room and caused 'Naruto' to tilt his head to the side in confusion, "Hell if I know what he thinks of you all, blondie is pretty tight-lipped about you lot. But did ya all see that short ass captain outside?" A small amount of groans came back to the blonde causing him to chuckle, "Yeah, they are both idiots aren't they? Think you guys can keep _them_ away from me this time? I really don't want to have to put up with any more voices inside this head."

* * *

Naruto's feet hit the ground, looking at the three that had somehow managed to get into an argument in the brief moments it took him to enter Ichigo's mindscape. A small cough escaped his throat, causing the 'white' Ichigo to spin on his feet, an angry scowl on his face, "Oi! What do ya think you're doing calling us all here?!"

The other two turned to face Naruto, one of which caused the blonde's brows to raise, "It really has been some time, hasn't it?" His eyes narrowing on the oldest looking one there.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes for a moment, studying the blonde in front of him, "I am afraid I can not put a name to your face."

"That is somewhat understandable, it would seem that Kurosaki Ichigo is not so..." The blonde paused for a moment, taking off the let corner of his robes and exposing the scar across his heart, "'different' from myself. Well things keep piling up on you Kurosaki Ichigo, I wonder how much pressure you can take before you break, after all... you are only human right?"

Zangetsu glared at the scar over the blondes heart, watching that fox-like smirk slowly work over his face, it would be Ichigo that spoke up though, "Oi, Zangetsu! How do you know Naruto?!"

The blondes brow rose to new heights before he started to laugh, "Oh dear, 'Zangetsu', really? You mean he thinks that you are his Zanpakuto? He must be stupider than he looks... a feat I find hard to believe," The blonde took a few more paces forward, offering his hand out to the side and giving a small bow, "Zangetsu, can you please come here. I promise he won't harm you now."

The skyscrapers shook and the sky darkened as a black flame formed next to Naruto, slowly taking his hand and dying down to show a bruised and cut, long black-haired woman with soft red eyes. She held a curvy figure that was covered by a black dress, around her wrists hung broken chains that trailed up past her elbows.

She gave a weak smile towards Ichigo and nodded her head, "I had hoped we would meet under, 'better' circumstances Ichigo. My name is Zangetsu."

Ichigo's head snapped between 'Zangetsu' and the new female Zangetsu, confusion clear on his face, "Old-man? What's going on? Secondly how the hell are you here Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head at Ichigo, a small smirk on his face, "That's Captain Uzumaki to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. But I can answer both of those questions for you, firstly, I am here because I need to test you... all of you. How I got here, well my Zanpakuto made the process much, much easier." He tilted his head to the side, taking in 'Zangetsu's' appearance, "The uh... Old-man as you call him, used Zangetsu's reiatsu as a cover for his own. Thus what you have been using up till now, is but a drop of your Shinigami power..." The blonde trailed watching as the real Zengetsu stiffened and Ichigo took on a look of awe.

"Oi blondie! Why are you ignore me?!" Shouted out Ichigo's hollow, an act that caused Naruto to glance at it for a few moments, his lips pressing into a thin line.

Naruto gave a small shake of his head clearing away any thoughts, "Because we will get to you in time beast, now just hush and wait your turn. Honestly Kurosaki Ichigo, with a hollow such as that, and the Old-man tampering with your power, it is a feat it itself that you even managed to beat Lieutenant Abarai... I really dislike that child."

"In Ichigo's defence, I never wanted him to have my power Captain Uzumaki, it isn't that he is not deserving, I just don't think he is ready. Sadly that allowed for _him_ to take control. I regret my decision to a degree, but if it happened again, I think I would make the same choice." Zangetsu spoke softly as she took her hand away from Naruto's and took a few steps forward to Ichigo's hollow and gave him a small smile, "It has been a while, Hichigo wasn't?"

"*tsk* Like you would forget Queeny, but I can say you have seen better days. So you going to take up my offer to over throw the old man?" The now identified Hichigo questioned with a small smirk.

Zangetsu gave a small chuckle before shaking her head softly, causing the chains on her arm to jingle, their sound was rather soothing, "No, that isn't what I am here for. Captain Uzumaki called me forth so as to help Ichigo merge with us, only a little so we are more understanding of one another."

"Okay, so Miss if you are Zangetsu than who is the Old-man?" Ichigo questioned, feeling rather left out of the loop.

A new voice chimed in causing all faces to turn towards Naruto as a scarlet-haired woman draped her arms over his shoulders as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her head resting atop her arms looking across at the strange group, "He is a bastard Quincy that hurt my Ruto-kun."

"Kurama-chan... Now is not the time for that, Kurosaki Ichigo needs to find his balance among his souls, much like we did." Naruto chimed in shaking her off of his back as she tried to bite him.

"I still owe you for calling me a male in your spar against that weak Captain," Kurama spoke with an edgy tone as she glanced sideways at the blonde, her tongue slipping from her mouth and trailing along her ruby-red lips in a seductive manner.

Ichigo took a good look at the two Zanpakuto spirits, if he was more of a pervert he would be in heaven, they seemed like goddesses, each quite busty, but not absurdly so, their figures were really curvy, and their attitudes were a stark contrast to one another, Zangetsu seemed much softer, while 'Kurama' seemed to be nearly as fiery as her hair. The redhead wore loose black pants that had wide cut outs from her hips down to a few inches above her knees, a dark red belt kept the pants in place while bandages covered her bust with an open jacket over the top, showing off a toothy smirk while her barely sun-kissed skin seemed to glimmer in the light. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a black headband wrapped around her forehead with red eyes glanced around the room.

The old man gave a small chuckle as he looked at Kurama, "You have certainly changed from last time, even so far as to go by a different name... Kurama... Forgive me Ichigo, but you don't need to know my name, just that I was trying to help you, and I will continue to do so after all this is done. But yes as Kurama so kindly stated, I am a Qunicy... well a representation of your Quincy powers."

"W-wait, so I have a Qunicy... a Hollow and a Zanpakuto living inside of me?" Ichigo stuttered out looking confused at everyone while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah welcome to my life kiddo, now you four are going to be fighting myself and Kurama, during this time you need to learn how to balance out your power equally... if not, well you will die. It is as simple as that." Naruto's lips turned up into a smirk as Ichigo and his Hollow drew their blades right away, Zengetsu and the Old-man doing so a moment later as Naruto and Kurama slowly walked forward.

"Distort the worlds, Kurama!" Naruto grinned as he formed the same release he held on the outside world, taking his second tanto into his morphed hand and holding it in reverse across his chest.

Kurama stretched her arms out in front of her, "Awaken!" A long black staff appeared in her hands, red and blue reiatsu forming a large crescent blade on either end, with nimble fingers, she gave the large double-bladed scythe a twirl. Trails of red reiatsu streaming behind the blades, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Zangetsu... I hope you two can keep up, it has been such a long time since I have fought with this weapon."

The Old-man gave a small chuckle from where he stood, pointing the Zanpakuto in his hands across to Kurama, "That's the blade I remember you being Kurama."

The redhead gave him a small scowl before giving Zangetsu a small nod, "Come on girl release, I want to see what you really look like."

The black-haired woman held her right hand out to the side, giving a small glance to Ichigo before nodding sharply and steeling her emotions, "Cast aside the light!"

Ichigo let out a whistle at what he saw, in the raven-beauties hands was a strange circle with a handle through the middle, shooting out from either side were two large scythe like blades, bending in opposite directions like they were chasing one another, "Even though we have only just met Kurama-chan, I must warn you... try to avoid being hit, it will not be nice."

The redhead smirked wildly, "Just don't let Ruto-kun touch you, or this will be over before you can blink," She shot back smuggly, watching Zangetsu's eyes go wide as the blonde appeared in front of her and sliced off a few strands of hair, Zangetsu more than thankful she was fast enough to dodge, "While I hate it when he looks like that... He is much stronger than he appears, faster too. So adapt quickly, oh and welcome back Zangetsu."

* * *

Soifon rubbed tiredly at her eyes, having already finished all of the paper work she brought along, looking around she gave a small frown, she couldn't hear anything beyond the door, and it had been hours since the two had entered. Standing up she stretched out her limbs and threw out a quick few jabs before flipping back and bringing her heel down for a drop kick. She might as well keep herself awake by doing a little bit of thinking along with making sure everything was still working right.

Her body was feeling rather stiff after her fight with Naruto, that blonde really was as fast as she remembered, _"Fear is something interesting, it can drive you forward... or squash you beneath its foot." _His words hung heavy in her head, his Zanpakuto brought her fears to light for her.

Yoruichi and Naruto... she had known them both for so long, but it always seemed like she was in their shadows. Most others would have seen the irony in her thoughts, but not Soifon, she was quite stern and straight forward.

Was she only holding them back? Yes she had made captain, but honestly she doubted that would have been possible if Naruto had not asked for time off. That was another strange thing... The blonde had years off and wasn't questioned at all by the Captain Commander. Then he was given the freedom of joining whatever squad he wanted. Quickly raising through the seated ranks then just pausing as the third seat for Squad 9.

Never moving from that place. He was stronger than the division Lieutenant, and looking at the blonde now, he was even stronger than the traitorous captain , but in saying that, not even she had seen his bankai, apparently the Captain Commander knew about it, and forbid the blonde from releasing it at any time.

She hadn't heard of restrictions like that placed against a person before, but it didn't matter much. He was able to deal with most of his spars/fights without even drawing a blade.

But then that brought question to why he was even in question for the Captains position, and how did Hisgai not know Naruto's true strength? Or did the blonde play it down during his time in division 9? Of course he played it down. Naruto was an assassin first, Shinigami second, showing his true strength would mean others would know what to expect from him. It was something that he drilled into her very strongly when she first joined Division 2.

Another was not to drink on all fours, something that made no sense at all to her. But she had soaked up his words like a sponge. After all he was the Lieutenant and she was just an unseated officer at that point. Yes she did get a bit of special treatment because of her family, well at least from everyone else, Naruto didn't care, saying if she was going to be a brat he would treat her as one, if she put her heart into training, he would spend the time to make sure that she got results.

That was just who he was, a small smile graced her lips, she couldn't wait to see what became of the 9th, with Naruto leading them she expected big things. They had already caught up to the 8th which was a feat in itself, as it was one of the more prominent divisions where the bigger names seemed to come from. It wouldn't be long before they passed the 13th, than the 6th. She would wait eagerly for the day when his division would be able to rival her own in strength, until that day came though, she would still taunt him.

With a tired sigh she leant back onto the door, barely registering the small unlocking sound it made, before it flew open, launching her off her feet in down the hall.

Two large grey hands extended out and placed Naruto and Ichigo down on the ground. Soifon picked herself up and dusted herself quickly looking back at the two and frowning, "What's the idea of this Captain Uzumaki?" She bit out, not fond of behind made a fool of.

She would have continued her rant, if it weren't for the fact that his hair seemed longer, not much but it was noticeable, to her at least, Ichigo on the other hand, now looked a fair deal older, his hair had become longer and was held off of his face by a headband like the blonde next to him.

Hanging from his waist were two black blades, slightly longer than her own, but from the looks of things, properly sealed. That in itself was a big achievement.

"Apologies Soifon, I forgot you would be here... I also forgot to mention that the doors would swing open like that. But as you can see, we are done. The boy lived and has already finished the first few stages of his real training." Naruto stated calmly walking forward with a small smile in place, "You should probably report that to Captain Commander shouldn't you?"

Soifon snapped her head from Ichigo back to the smiling Naruto, a small frown forming, "How long were you two in there for?"

"Captain Uzumaki stated that we had been training for approximately three years inside of the gate. I do apologise if we made you wait for long Captain Soifon." The orange-haired Akuma bowed lowly with his words causing Soifon's face seemed to twitch and freeze on a look of confusion. Ichigo gave her a small look and started chuckling, "Oh you were right Naruto, that is pretty fun. Do you mind if I take a small break to see my friends?"

"Do as you will Ichigo, just remember in three days time we will start training again. This time I won't be holding back any blows. Meet me back here then." Naruto stated calmly waiting for Soifon to return to normal, it didn't take long, seeing the normally rude Ichigo bowing had frozen her mind.

She shook her face back to normal and her brows took on a small scowl, "Naruto? Mind explaining?"

"Haha, you really were right, anyway catch you around Naruto." Ichigo gave a small wave before vanishing in Shunpo, Soifon had to flatten her haori and gave an even glare at Naruto, prompting that her previous question still needed an answer.

Naruto cracked his head to the side lightly, feeling the small pop that came with the action, "Let's grab a bite to eat, I don't think we have actually just sat down and talked since I came back... and no, I don't count what happened at that small gathering as talking. It was more like you just glaring at me the entire time when you thought I wasn't looking."

The smaller captain gave a small scoff and turned her head away, "I was just testing to see if you could still feel when someone was watching you... You just proved that I was right, thank you for confirming my results. And yes I will let you treat me to something to eat."

_"I don't like her Ruto-kun! She hardly seems like any fun!"_ Came that not to subtle statement from Kurama, she really was a pain when she was in one of her moods... and it seemed like now was one of those times.

"*tsk* Still a bit of a tight-ass I see Miss Feng?" The blonde chuckled seeing Soifon tighten her fists.

She clenched and gritted her teeth, _"That's not the only thing that is tight about us Naruto-kun!" _A voice squealed out from inside her head, causing her to internally sigh. Now was not the time for Suzumebachi to wake up.

_"Please not now, just keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. I don't even like him like that, we're friends... nothing more." _She responded firmly, trying to shut out the small Zanpakuto spirit that kept trying to push the issue.

"Still being rude Namikaze-sama?"

_"I changed my mind, I like her for now. Mostly because she isn't scared to taunt you back. But still, you're mine... she isn't touching you while I am around."_

Naruto sighed and shook his head to the side, an action that caught the attention of Soifon, "Are you okay Naruto?" Her eyes may have shown a hint of worry for a moment, or that could have just been the light reflecting off of her face strangely.

"I'll be fine, Kurama is just being difficult. Normally she spends all of her time sleeping, but ever since we worked together to train Ichigo... well she has become more alert." He shook his head again, trying to clear it of her ramblings, even going as far as resting a hand against it.

Soifon rose a small brow, "Well, I never knew your spirit was female, I always just assumed your Zanpakuto was male."

Naruto cringed as the yelling increased, "Yeah well let's get going, otherwise she is quickly going to figure out how to get out of my mind-scape. Also, Kurama says that when she does, she is going to kick your little pricy ass all over your 'fancy' division."

"W-what why?" The small captain stuttered, meanwhile Suzumebachi was finding it quite funny to see her wielder in such a state.

"Because you thought she was a male." Naruto stated back bluntly, before reaching out and taking Soifon's hand despite the now roaring inside of his head, and used Shunpo to carry them out of the Namikaze compound.

* * *

"OI ICHIGO!" The orange-haired Akuma turned around at the yell of his name, seeing the scared Lieutenant of Squad 9 rapidly approaching him. When Hisagi finally closed the distance he let out a short whistle, "Ya know if we slapped a haori on ya, along with some hair dye, I might mistake ya for Naruto-Taichou." The lieutenant gave a small chuckle for a moment before paling, "Don't tell him I said that right?"

Ichigo let a small snicker escape his normal ever present frown, "It's okay, your secret is safe with me, anyway it has been awhile how are you?"

"What are you talking about idiot?! You have only been gone a couple of hours..." Hisagi trailed as confusion slowly crept through Ichigo's face, a sudden look of realisation struck and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Hisagi, I forgot about the time change. Three years trapped in a place with only your captain and his crazy sword," Ichigo gave a small shiver, "I respect them, and am grateful for their training... but that is something I wouldn't wish on anyone," Ichigo stroked the hilts of Zangetsu with a smile on his face, "But it was worth it. Hey Hisagi want to help me find the others? I think we should catch up or something. Who knows, maybe you will even beat Renji this time?"

The black-haired man scrunched up his nose, "I'll wipe the floor with him, after all Naruto-taichou has drilled me into the ground lately with those sparing matches. Before that he was only just beating me, with his bankai."

"Well maybe me and you will have to fight again. I'll show you how to handle a Zanpakuto properly." Taunted Ichigo, trailing to get a rise out of someone he was considering calling a friend.

Hisagi shook his head from side to side, "I doubt you got that strong in your time away."

"I was able to force Naruto to become somewhat serious, if that means anything to you?" The small offhanded comment caused Hisagi to stiffen for a moment.

The raven-haired man slowly started to laugh, "Yeah, well how long did you last after that."

_"He does have a point Ichigo..."_ Trailed Zangetsu, her soft voice was oddly comforting to hear, even when she was siding against him, _"We are getting better working together though. So it will only be a matter of time before we can face Captain Uzumaki and Kura-chan and force them into Bankai."_

Ichigo gave a smile at her words, while yes he missed the Old-man talking to him every now and again. Zangetsu really did try her best to keep him happy... even when she was scolding him, _"Yeah, but Naruto was right. I feel much stronger than before, I guess I would have to take it easy now though if I was sparing with anyone below a Captain."_

_"Ichigo... that isn't actually a bad idea, think about it, how many times did Captain Uzumaki surprise you by changing his speed, making you get his timing wrong, or put too much strength into a block, when he meant for it to only be a glancing strike? I don't mean for you to 'take it easy' on your friends. Use it as a training exercise, so you don't always go at the one pace. Do you really think Captain Uzumaki would have people wanting to spar against him if he always went flat-out? But then again, he doesn't go easy on them." _

Ichigo had to admit, Zangetsu did have a point, Naruto often got a quick few hits on him, without any real effort from his behalf just because he would instantly change the intensity behind his strikes, _"Plus maybe I will be able to figure out how he stands on the tip of my sword as well."_

That was something that got on Ichigo's nerves, the blonde did it so effortlessly, and would always kick him in the side of the head afterwards. But the strangest thing was, he couldn't even feel Naruto standing on his sword. _"It is quite easy once you know how to do so Ichigo, you must remember that Captain Uzumaki is much older than he appears, the fact that him and the Old-man know each other should be enough of a give away."_

That was something else that bothered Ichigo, his 'fake' Zangetsu was always referred to as Old-man. Why didn't he want him to know his name?

"Soul Society to Ichigo? Come in Ichigo?"

The Orange-haired substitute flinched as Hisagi waved a hand in front of his face, "Ah Sorry, I was talking to Zangetsu. Speaking of Zanpakuto's... do you know the name of Naruto's?"

Without even pausing Hisagi responded, "It's Kurama isn't it?" He was more than a little surprised when he saw Ichigo shake his head.

"Nah, while he calls her Kurama, she says that is a title of sorts, but she never actually gave her name..."

"Wait, wait wait... Kurama is female?" Hisagi gave a somewhat shocked look at Ichigo who nodded his head.

"Yeah, really vicious too... and she has a thing for biting Naruto... She is somewhat easy to get along with, as long as you remember that either her or Naruto are in charge... Best way to describe her really... would be like a spoilt princess with a nasty side." Ichigo stroked his chin gingerly for a few moments before shaking it off, "Anyway let's meet up with the others. It's been years since I saw them all."

The lieutenant just waved his hand, "Yeah, but it's only been a few hours for them. So don't get all creepy on them, otherwise Rukia will just end up hitting you again." Hisagi honestly didn't know what to think about that, sure Ichigo had changed a lot, but three years away, really?

Ichigo gave a small scoff and looked towards the 13th, his eyes darting back to Hisagi who new what he was thinking 'It's time for a race.'

Both gave the other a small nod, Ichigo slowly bent his legs and looked at the direction he needed to go, a smirk slowly creeping along his face. Channelling a small amount of reiatsu to his legs he used Shunpo, easily clearing half of the distance to division 13 in the blink of an eye, he held a large smirk as he waited for Hisagi to catch up.

When he felt the reiatsu of the lieutenant rapidly approaching he used shunpo again, landing atop the roof of division 13. Sure Hisagi was probably going to be a little peeved, but Ichigo was just happy that he finally got a decent idea of how much faster his shunpo was now... comparing it to Naruto's was just not fair.

He seemed to be able to jump through people he moved that fast. Not to mention when he changed his direction mid jump, Ichigo had still yet to figure out it was two shorter uses of Shunpo, and a small secret Zangetsu was planning to hold over his head for some time.

Ichigo dropped down to the ground with a small grunt, Rukia spun on her feet at the sound, taking in the long hair and headband, instantly dropping down to a knee, "Uzumaki-Taichou," She quickly got out, looking at the ground.

Rumours had gone around that Naruto was a rather harsh Captain. Most of them came from division 11, who had been thrown out of Squad 9's barracks more times than one could count since he had taken the lead. She did not want to get on the bad side of the New captain.

"Oi midget, you have the wrong person," Chimed the orange-haired Akuma, smirking as he saw Rukia shoot her head up and give him a glare.

Hisagi dropped in next to them, followed by a much colder reiatsu, "Well if your strength has increased as much as you speed, I think whatever Captain Uzumaki did was well worth it."

"From what I have seen, Uzumaki-Taichou wouldn't spend his time doing something if he didn't think it would work," Toshiro, the captain of Squad 10 spoke sternly, his eyes looking half closed as his arms rested into the sleeves of his shinhakusho, "Kurosaki, would you happen to know where he is currently? I assume you were just with him?"

Ichigo rose a brow, turning and scratching at his cheek, "He was talking to Soifon-Taichou last I saw. He did mention he was feeling hungry, I don't know if that helps because I can't really tell you where we just were... but Soifon-Taichou and Yamamoto-Taichou both know where we were. Sorry Toshiro."

The young white-haired captain's brow twitched, "That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you Kurosaki!" Honestly, was it that much trouble for the boy to show the proper respect? He had even called the other captains by their proper titles. It didn't matter that he was starting to look somewhat like a clone of Naruto, that didn't give him the right to act as a captain, "Anyway, thank you. Come Matsumoto, I wish to speak with Uzumaki-Taichou."

The busty blonde had been sat down by her captain, Toshiro having seen how hesitant she was to go anywhere near Naruto. It had been rather difficult for Toshiro to get the clearance to investigate the Namikaze clan, but once he had, the young captain's eyes were opened. Not to mention Naruto had never shown signs of any kind of rebellious thoughts. Plus Soifon now watched over him closely.

Rangiku had voiced her concerns about Naruto's situation, they were quickly squashed though. While Toshiro knew that his Lieutenant harboured feelings for both Naruto and Gin, he could not trust the words of a traitor, let alone Unohana-Taichou had cleared Naruto for duty herself, an important piece of information that Rangiku was now clear of.

She had come to terms that Naruto was just 'different' than what she was used to. That wouldn't stop her being cautious around him, but she wouldn't just freeze when she was near him now.

Not even Rangiku knew what her captain wanted with Naruto though, but she had seen the determination he held, it was almost like when he was trying to achieve Bankai all over again, a feat she had yet to achieve... despite her many extra years in the service.

The busty blonde nodded sternly, following after her captain as he leapt away.

Orihime, who had come to Soul Society to train her abilities alongside Rukia, looked over Ichigo with a critical eye for a moment, before returning to her normal cheerful self, "Kurosaki-kun! How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Was the deadpan reply from Ichigo, "I thought Naruto's training was intense before, but now I can safely say. He isn't asking much from Squad 9, no offence Hisagi."

"None taken, that is why I always train extra, Uzumaki-Taichou told us he gives us ample enough time to be able to train ourselves comfortably, whether we do or not is up to ourselves." The Lieutenant gave a small smirk as he ran a hand over his Zanpakuto, having just finished training himself before he met up with Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a small grimace, "After sparing against him for a while, I am glad he wasn't here when we rescued you Rukia. Things would have turned out very differently."

* * *

Soifon gave a small grumble as they excited Naruto's shunpo, it was well-known that she was not a fan of physical contact, it was even worse when someone caught her by surprise with it, for example, Naruto taking her hand and dragging her across the Seireitei.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line, as she was still being lead down the streets, she had not protested the action, despite her body wanting to tear itself away, while also wanting to take as much of an advantage of the situation as possible.

Her conflicting emotions were really starting to become a bother to her. Normally things were in black and white, but ever since Yoruichi was cleared of her crimes, she started to see thee world as much more grey. Needless to say it made all her choices much harder.

She barely noticed when they were drawn into a stall, Naruto having already ordered for them seemingly. Soifon let her eyes trail down to where their hands were still connected, wondering what this pleasant warmth she was feeling was.

It was only ever present when Naruto was near her, but it was always joined by this uneasy sense, "Soifon?" The question gained her attention and her gaze shifted to the blue eyes looking at her with question.

She quickly tore her hand away, which was followed by facing away from the blonde, "You know I dislike people touching me."

The blonde gave a small shrug, "Consider it pay back for saying the N-word earlier," he turned his head forward, like he was waiting for the food to come, "So... do you think you will be able to follow through with Yamamoto-Taichou's orders to subdue me if it come to it?"

From the corner of his eye he was able to see his old friend stiffen considerably, "You didn't think that I was in the dark, did you?"

"And you still say you are no longer an assassin. Even now you keep tabs on everyone, how? I don't think I will never know, but you manage to be able to gather large amounts of classified information Naruto." A small sigh left Soifon's mouth.

The owner of the stall coming out and placing their meals in front of them, the younger Captain's mouth twitching into a smile, her meal was simple, it was just sushi, something she would have ordered herself. Part of her wished she even knew what the blonde had ordered, it was not something she could put her finger on. Although she did hear the groan that escaped his mouth, it took her a few moments longer but she felt the reiatsu of Captain Hitsugaya heading towards them.

In a way it seemed like everyone was against her spending any time with the blonde. The short white-haired captain landed behind them, Rangiku following a moment later, and quickly taking in what seemed to be a date between two captains.

"Uzumaki-Taichou, would I be able to have a word with y-" Toshiro was cut off as Rangiku covered his mouth.

The busty blonde lieutenant gave a wide smile to the duo in the stall, "Don't worry, the Captain will come back some other time, it really isn't that important." Using her free hand she gave a friendly wave, ignoring the looks of protest from her superior.

With a quick Shunpo, she dragged the small captain away, noticing the barely hidden scowl they had received from Soifon. Once they landed on a roof, some distance away, Toshiro fought off her hands and gave her a glare for interrupting and silencing him, "This is important Matsumoto!"

The blonde gave a small shrug, "Okay, you can go back there and interrupt the private time of two Captains who seem to be enjoying on another's company. I can only imagine how pleased they would be. If someone interrupted me, and I was having alone time with someone like Uzumaki-Taichou... I would be livid, now imagine doing that to an assassin, that knows where you sleep?" Rangiku tried to make her captain see reason.

And it looked like it was working, if the small gulp from him was any indication, "Yes, but Uzumaki-Taichou is the one that taught her..."He trailed as a look of revelation crosses his face "I believe I will speak to him about it in the morning, it can wait until then."

"Smart move Captain, I would hate to have to do your paperwork while you were in the fourth division."

* * *

**Author Note**

I thought Akuma were 50/50?

They are, Naruto's Quincy powers are there, but they are kept in a different section than Kurama and Shiroto. It might not make much sense at the moment, but it will in time. I have not changed anything, just revealed what was hidden.

Naruto knows 'Zangetsu'?

Yep, I said that Naruto was going to be old, but I wouldn't tell you how old exactly, but as you see, this is a hint.

I thought you said that Naruto 'grew up' with Yoruichi?

I did, but there is a fair difference between growing up, and growing old.

Can I get a better description of the new Zangetsu release?

On my profile, there is an address near the bottom, that is what his Akuma form is going to look like, along with the released form of Zangetsu. Naruto's is still mostly hidden.

Soifon?

She is starting to question all the things that Naruto has done, (It's a long list) in the past. Not to mention how nothing he does is really questioned by the Captain Commander.

Female Zanpakuto?

I am probs going to get a lot of shit for this, but I don't feel that 'Hichigo' should be Zangetsu, plus it will add another woman that will kick Ichigo's ass when he fucks up. As you have hopefully Noticed, Kurama is not the real name of Naruto's Zanpakuto. It will be quite some time before you find out Kurama's real name, just like Yumichika, when he calls her true name, her other form will appear (The one she released against Zangetsu). It is also why he didn't bother to lie to Soifon about what his 'Shikai' does, because as far as he is concerned, it has been centuries since he last used Shikai. Also when her real name is revealed, she will still be female, and yes her attitude is meant to be like a slutty spoilt child, but when she needs to don a level of seriousness she can.

Kurama v Soifon?

It does seem like a fight over Naruto is coming in the distant future doesn't it?

Ichigo?

Ichigo underwent a dramatic change, it will be expanded further, but when it is needed to, I doubt you guys wanted like five thousand words that won't be needed in the story for quite a bit added into that section. It will come in mini flashbacks. As for why his hair looks like Naruto's at the moment? That is because it hasn't been cut in quite some time, while Naruto cuts his own. It will be like normal, until he releases his newly gained form.

People starting to investigate Naruto?

I said he would have to fight against his past. I will say this now though, there are four other than the Captain Commander that know who he really is, and I am not talking about just being a Namikaze, and a hint, Yoruichi is not one of them. Also the mystical Soul King doesn't count either... cause he should know everything about anything._  
_

Rangiku?

I don't want to just do the generic character for her, she isn't going to be just a bimbo who 'wants in' with every cute guy she meets. I want to give her some more emotion and build some depth around her. No this fic will not turn into a harem. But yes she is already going to end up with someone, this was planned out before chapter 1 was released.

**PA: Like always, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions... well you know what to do. R&R people, and I shall see you all soon.**


End file.
